Life, Death and Alligator Mutts
by Saltey
Summary: The 39th Hunger Games are here and with them come a new crop of tributes ready for the entertainment of the capitol. Follow the stories of those watching them from the capitol as twenty four children fight to the death. Root for your favourites, watch alliances grow and fall and see if you can you guess who wins?
1. The Reaping

**Ladies and gentlemen the 39****th**** hunger games**

**So this website deleted my story which is a pain, luckily I have the whole thing saved on a word document (all 62 pages) so I'll publish the whole thing (which I'm going to edit too) including the final two chapters over the next week.**

**Head Gamemaker Leto Stone's POV**

I rub my forehead as I sit down at my desk, maybe the pre-games party last night wasn't such a good idea. I have to be able to keep focused for all the reapings; if I switch off I may miss something that would affect the game later on. I don't want a repeat of last year when I missed that the girl from three had a brother who'd been illegally teaching her how to mess with the arenas force field. The tele-screen switches its self on at 10am and I buzz for my Avox to bring me a coffee and a couple of pills for my headache.

The cheers of District 1 fill my office, and their escort Daphne does the usual greeting to both the district and the viewing Capitol, personally I can't stand her an obnoxious strawberry blonde woman with the largest superiority complex, I've always wanted to send her to District twelve or something but the audiences love her too much.

"Gentlemen first I think" she announces and heads over to a large bowl; I grab my key pad to type up some notes. "Tiger Grant" she calls and a sixteen year old boy strides up to the stage, he could do alright I think but don't write anything just yet. "Are there any volunteers?" asks Daphne and the collection of seventeen year old boys at the front grapple for a spot when the winning boy gets on stage he shakes Tiger's hand and smiles to Daphne "The names Clos Gardner Miss, and I'm going to be your champion, he shoots the crowd a smile and they cheer.

Daphne grin and steps over to the girls bowl "Our female tribute now" she announces and reaches her hand into the bowl "Diamond Hart" she calls, Diamond is such a common district one name, would it have killed her parents to come up with something more original. Diamond strides up to stage, she is a tall gangly looking sixteen year old. As Daphne prepares to ask for volunteers she speaks up "I don't wish to be replaced. I will win the games" she winks at Clos as the crowd cheers.

The cameras cut to district two where the stage is set against the large mountains that separate it from the capitol and provide a backdrop to the reaping stage. The atmosphere is less celebratory here as the citizens are more serious about the games. Their escort a fierce man called Ajax stands on the stage "ladies first" he announces and reaches into the bowl, "Lyme Stone" he calls and a small twelve year old begins to walk up to the stage. "I volunteer" calls several voices, the people of D2 are not ones for pomp and circumstance. As in district one there is a rush to the stage and a small muscular girl reaches the stage first "Nolan Stone" she tells Ajax. "A relation?" asks Ajax "My cousin" replies Nolan, "but that's irrelevant".

"On to the boys then" announces Ajax, he pulls out a slip "Ryker Mason" the crowd applauds as Ryker ascends the stage from the eighteen year olds. He's a large boy, muscled as is typical in two, "No volunteers please" he announces. The camera cuts to district 3.

Here the sky feels gloomier, most capitol citizens will use this break to fetch some breakfast, I don't have the luxury. The reaping stage is set by a large glass tower of the district and the children in the pens look tired, I remember that with the time difference it's still early over there. The orange haired escort stands out from the blue of the district she welcomes everyone and heads over to the girls bowl first. "Techa Lee" she calls and a pale girl arrives on the stage, there is a small amount of awkward clapping. 'Bloodbath' I type on my note pad after the extensive notes on the first four tributes.

The escort is over at the boys bowl now and pulls out a slip "Cable Jobs" again there is a small amount of applause as the boy reaches the stage I hear a woman scream, a mother a sister, it makes no difference I still type bloodbath next to his name. District three tributes are usually pathetic in the games and these two look no different.

The camera switches to district four; I like district four, always sunny and happy looking. The crowds smile and clap as their escort Sabrina Gold steps towards the boys bowl, I like Sabrina we go way back. She pulls out a slip and reads the name "Ermin Carp" Carp I know that name I think and as the thirteen year old boy reaches the stage he announces he doesn't want volunteers. Of course I think as I see the two grinning victors behind him. He's a legacy tribute.

Sabrina reaches into the girl's bowl "Caitlin Maid" she calls, a beautiful girl emerges from the sixteen year old section and some of the boys begin to shout, one even tries to volunteer. Caitlin looks into the female section of the crowd hopefully but there is silence, looks like little Caitlin was more popular with the males of district four than the females.

District five comes onto screen and I settle down for a long slog, swallowing more coffee and sending my Avox to find me some food. The District five girl Brites looks small and weedy but the boy Atom looks strong, I put a small star by his name.

District six is announced by Ammon another of my friends, he's always loved the district where he works and often takes his trips to the reaping as an excuse to check out new motorbikes. He welcomes the crowd and reaches into the boys bowl first "Ford Masters" he calls, another common district name I think as the boy reaches the stage, again he looks large for a district kid but nothing special. Ammon shakes Fords hand and goes over to the girls bowl "Aston Hike" he calls and as the girl walks to the stage I see he's shaking "my dear" he says as he shakes her hand and the cameras cut away.

Hike? I think, of course the girl's father is one of the best motorbike mechanics in the district, no wonder Ammon looked upset, he'd better hide his emotion back in the capitol though it's that kind of thing that can get you in serious trouble. I barely register the district seven tributes as I worry for my friend, but my feed tells me they are called Ava Oak and Lindell Woodson.

District eight is up next I pay attention to this as its always entertaining, the girls and most of the boys are fighting to be seen by the cameras wearing the most amazing outfits, well some of them are the majority just look ridiculous. They are of course fighting to be seen by capitol stylists in the vain hope they will be whipped away into our life. I pity them. The boy is called first Rolag Fyfe he is more plainly dressed than a typical eight boy I admire him for this. The girl is next Lea Singer, she is wearing a large homemade yellow and red dress and wobbles on her high heels. Bloodbath.

District nine, is the beginning of the end, their escort looks miffed to be there, I grin she thought she'd get district one this year did Kana but I kept her in nine, she's too sullen to pull of the excitement in one. She floats over to the girls bowl first and announces "Gwenith Frost" as their tribute, the crowd sighs as a small twelve year old reaches the stage, she looks into the crowd tears forming in her eyes as Kana head for the boys bowl. "Omri Grain" she calls, Grain is the districts surname for community home kids and thirteen year old Omri looks the part, skinny and underfed. There's something in his eyes though a resilience that makes me think he's not one to count out just yet.

District ten is picturesque as usual, I notice a number of horses strategically placed behind the stage, how quant. I yawn and sip at my third coffee as Hestia the escort reaches into the girls bowl "Merona Wool" she announces and a girl emerges from the fifteen year old section, she has a look of resignation on her face, I can't see her being much of a fighter. Hestia congratulates Merona and reaches for a boy's name "Orford Ray" she calls and the girls go crazy drawing my attention to the boy, he's seventeen and isn't wearing a shirt, a Stetson balanced on his head he looks excited "I'm bringing us home a win" he announces to the crowd.

District eleven looks dismal as usual even Pans excited nature can't cheer it up, he strides over to the boys bowl and pulls out a name "Maizie Ox" he calls and a long haired girl emerges from the crowd wearing a short skirt and high heels, she glances over to the mayor who I notice has gone pale, his daughter? No he and his wife are childless, I look at Maizie for a moment, Is the girl his lover? "Spud Blue" Pan calls. A small fourteen year old comes onto stage, he's crying. Bloodbath I type and go back to looking at the mayor and the girl till the screen cuts away.

I look at my clock as district twelve fills the screen, it's been a rather quick reaping this year. Clio stands on the stage he looks grubby already and I grin, if he hadn't insulted Sabrina at that party the other month he could be in district seven by now. He welcomes the crowd and heads to the boys bowl "Cole Granger" he calls, wow as far as common names go I think Cole wins the bunch, what is it with the districts and their inability to be creative? Cole is a strong looking lad but he looks tired. Clio reaches for a girl's name "Brooke Hawthorne" he calls and a girl comes from the fifteen year old section and shakes Cole's hand as the scene changes for a final time to Castor and Lilith sitting on their stools commenting on the tributes, I switch off the screen. It'll be three hours till the first tributes get here and I'll be needed again. Maybe I should have a nap.


	2. Individual sessions

**Head trainer Brutus Hope's POV**

On the final of training I leave the tributes after a few hours and go search out Leto, he always likes to get my opinions before the individual sessions, I take the elevator up to his offices on the ground floor and knock on his door. I'm shocked to see our young president in the office with him as the Avox opens the door.

"Sir" I say with a little nod "shall I come back later?"

"No need Hope" replies Snow, his eyes looking me up and down "I was just leaving after telling Leto here what a good bunch we have this year"

"Yes should make for a good show" I agree and allow the president to leave. Once Leto sees the president's car has long gone he relaxes a little "Drink?" he asks me, I accept and we sit on his couch as he switches onto a live feed of the training centre.

"Who are his picks this year?" I ask Leto as the Avox brings us our drinks.

"He's a big fan of the boy from two, says his parents are good trainers over there" he answers I search for the boy on the screen. He's sparing with one of my trainers and doing quite well.

"Yes Ryker, I don't see him struggling at all. He's been trained all his life for this."

Leto nods, "Snow also likes the girl from eleven apparently she did business with her mayor if you catch my drift. He feels we can utilise her in the Capitol if she wins."

"Yeah the rumours about her are going around, I don't see her out lasting the blood bath though, she's paying very little attention to the combat stations"

"I suppose if she does we'll just have to help her out a little" he pauses scanning the crowd "The presidents also picking out the girls from four and seven for similar roles"

"If they win" I point out

"If they win" he agrees with some trepidation "I hope for their sakes they don't" he says and we watch the girls in silence.

"What about the boy from nine?" he asks out of the blue.

"Honestly not given him much notice, he's sticking with his female partner and the boy from eleven so far, there the youngest ones. They've been mostly sticking to survival stations although I saw them throwing some knives yesterday, they weren't that good though"

"I'm getting a strange feeling about him"

"Honestly, I'm not" I reply.

He scowls for a moment and looks back to his list "the boy from ten, Orford?"

I scan the screen for Orford and see he's sparing against one of the trainers with a blunt sword and not doing as well as Ryker, as Clos and Nolan watch. "He's good, a bit cocky though, he seems to be trying to impress the guys from the career pack"

"You think he'll get in?"

"Maybe" I reply "it'll make him less of a threat to them, in the long run"

Leto nods, "Last but not least then" he says "What's up with Diamond from one"

I chuckle, "she doesn't play nice does she, almost got in a fight with Clos before my guys split it up. Don't think she'll be in the pack but I think she could be a good contender"

"She's another of Snows picks, a little rough around the edges but she can be worked with, I'll keep my eye on her then."

We call for another drink and discuss the tributes a while longer before walking together to the viewing booth where other key game makers await us. After greeting everyone we are ready to begin with the private sessions.

Clos is first, he picks up a large sword and heads over to the large dummies, he stabs two and with a swing manages to behead the third. He then picks up a hand full of throwing knifes and lodges one into each of the targets, even hitting the bulls eye once. He bows and leaves. After a quick bit of discussion we award him an 8.

Diamond is next, she heads straight to the knives picks up three and climbs up the netting with two in her belt and one in her mouth, throwing the knives at the dummies she hits all three in the head then jumps down from the netting landing perfectly. She heads over to the edible plants section and gives us a rundown on the poisonous ones we'd hidden amongst them, "I'm fast, I'm deadly, I can survive" she announces "I don't want allies and I won't need sponsors to win the games" she nods and is dismissed. We argue about her for around ten minutes before awarding her a 9. That should create some nice tension.

Ryker comes into the room next and asks for a wrestling partner, a large man steps forward from the trainers and Ryker quickly sizes him up before charging, they wrestle for a while the trainer not giving any advantage to the boy. But Ryker comes out on top and the trainer remains still as the district two boy explains exactly where to cut for a quick kill. We excuse him and debate for a while before also giving him a 9.

Nolan comes in next she ties some snares at first, explaining to us how she'd camouflage them to catch her kills as she went, she then threw a couple of spears and knives, her aim was a bit off though. We dismiss her and after a quick discussion award her an 8.

Its district threes turn now and the boy Cable walks in, he runs quickly around the training centre before scrambling up the net and laying perfectly still for a while, he then climbs back down and paints his arm at the camouflage station, it's no master piece. We dismiss him and award him a 4.

Techa is next she walks in and heads over to the first aid section where she mumbles some things before moving on, I notice I'm the only one straining to hard to hear her as an Avox has come in baring drinks and food. Techa moves to a table with some darts and fires some into a dummy, she hits it twice out of her five attempts. We award her a 3.

Ermin is next and the small boy head straight for the large spears and fires three into the targets at the other end of the hall; this is no easy task for such a small boy I think. He then throws knives and swings the sword for a bit before looking at the game makers and grinning "Mom and Dad always told me to keep some secrets for the arena". He bows and we dismiss him, after a short discussion he gains a 7.

Caitlin is next, the beautiful girl from four. She picks up a bow and arrow and shoots a row of dummies as she runs. She then runs to the netting, climbs it and shoots three more dummies from her perch before jumping down. She is awarded a 8.

Next come district 5, Atom asks for a wrestling partner and wrestles the man for a short while, struggling more than Ryker did. He gains a 6.

Next is Brites, the small girl quickly scurries up the netting but doesn't jump done immediately instead she jumps for a light fitting and catches it, she swings from light to light before landing the other side of the room. We award her a 5.

Ford is next, the large boy throws some weights across the hall before we dismiss him. He gets a 5.

Aston is next, the petite girl has a fierce look on her face she grabs some large knives and fires them at the targets she does this for a while till we dismiss her giving her a 7.

Lindell is next I never noticed how weedy he was for a district seven boy, to my surprise he doesn't head to the axes instead to the first aid section where he clearly describes how to treat several wounds, he then does well at the edible plants station and the camouflage one too. "I'm a survivor not a fighter" he announces. We give him a 5.

Ava is next, she does head for the axes and tosses two into targets swinging the third around her head as she sings a song before firing the third at a dummy and beheading it. Impressive. She gains an 8.

Rolag from eight is up next, he climbs the netting and jumps down before throwing some knives but none hit the target. He gets a 4.

Lea is next, I remember her reaping dress a bright garish thing that she no doubt thought was stylish. She throws a net over a dummy and stabs it with a knife. No tribute would stay that still. We award her a 2.

Omri is next and I see Leto turn to pay attention, maybe he could tell something about the boy, who head over to the darts, but before firing any he walks to the edible plants station, he pulls out two bunches of berries, "nightlock and asparagus berries" he shouts, "the juices of both are deadly once they hit the blood stream boom dead in minutes" he mashes up some other non poisonous berries and coats the darts with the juices before firing three into the neck of some dummies. He is awarded a 7. Mostly due to Leto's insistence.

Gwenith is next, the small girl slips behind a post and disappears into the shadows, "I can hide" the voice comes from a far corner the room, "I'm small" the voice has moved bouncing off a different corner "and I can throw my voice" the girl chuckles nervously and emerges from a different pillar. We award her a 5.

Orford is up next the large district ten boy throw some weight before moving to the swords he swings it for a moment before changing his mind and moving to the knives he throws two from the ground, climbs the net and throws one more before climbing down where he picks up the bow and arrow and tries twice to hit a target missing both times. He asks for a wrestling partner but we dismiss him instead. He gets a 7.

The wine is flowing and desert emerges as Spud takes the stage, he appears to have the same strategy as Omri but misidentifies the nightlock, his aim is also off with the darts. He gets a 6.

Maizie is next, she crushes a bright red berry and stands with it in a pot before our table before pulling off her t-shirt, revealing she isn't wearing a bra, several game makers gasp, I hear the word tart mentioned by one woman, I focus on the girl who is now drawing on her body with the berry explaining which spots she'd hit if she got a knife. We dismiss her and she leaves the room carrying her t-shirt in her hand. "Hussy" exclaims one woman, Leto looks shocked. We award her a 4.

District twelve finally emerges as the large boy Cole walks up to the weapons table and grabs the pick axe; he swings it at one of the few remaining dummies and removes its head. He does this three times more. We award him a 7.

Last is Brooke, she camouflages her body and climbs the net. She gets a 3.

**I forgot to mention this before but I have images/a short bio for each of the tributes on my polyvore account: www(.)polyvore(.)com/39th_hunger_games/collection?id=1398623 (just remove the brackets)**

**Each day will have a different POV view, from the mentors, I've decided not to go into the minds of the tributes, hopefully it'll make the games more suspenseful.**


	3. Bloodbath at the Cornucopia

**District two's mentor Roland 'Rock' Bedros POV:**

I sit up straight staring at the still shots of the arena, taking in every detail of the swamp that my tribute will survive to bring us home another win, not Nolan of course I'm under strict instructions to bring Ryker home from many different levels, makes no difference to me, I'd prefer another male victor in victors village, since my victory five years ago we've only had one more, a woman named Alana who hadn't joined me yet.

The door slides open and Ajax strides in "Where's Alana?" I ask him, "We start in ten"

"I know" Ajax snaps, "I've been hunting for her all morning, apparently she was an assignment last night"

"Whose bed?"

Ajax shrugs "all I know is she's almost here" he takes a seat and studies the field with me, we can see mostly swamp with some small patches of high ground such as the cornucopia and several paths leading away, Ajax points out something I'd missed an alligator lurking just above the surface of a pool.

"Mutt" I say, he nods in agreement, apart from the gator mutts we also spot several species of birds as well as more reptiles and many bugs. I'll be hot, and damp I realise, I also hope the tributes have been provided with suitable clothing, images of last year's tributes in nothing more than a cotton smock flash to mind. With only a minute to go until the tributes emerge Alana burst through the door still in last night's dress, she begins to apologise profusely to us for a moment.

"No time for this Alana, have a coffee and take a seat" I say to the flustered woman, I'd be more annoyed if I didn't know exactly how she would have felt last night.

Ajax runs her through the arena as I turn my attention to the sponsor screen, sponsorships open up exactly at the moment the tributes begin to emerge and as the plates begin to rise and the sponsorships come in, it's a slow trickle but I know once the bloodbath begins it will increase.

I hear Alana say something and turn to the screen, where Ryker has just risen up, they've dressed him in a well fitted t-shirt the material looks waterproof but only time will tell, baggy cargo shorts and what appear to be shoes made of plastic.

"They're water shoes" Ajax tells me, "should be useful in this climate, but I worry they're too exposed in this sun"

The final tribute emerges and the sixty second countdown begins.

58 .. Nolan has caught Ryker's eye, the two nod to one another and Nolan points to the centre of the cornucopia where I see a small pile of plastic trousers "Oh there waders" says Ajax, "I'd say there are six pairs, one for each of our careers"

41 .. I look to the other tributes, some are shaking, a couple have already pointed themselves away from the cornucopia

35 .. Clos from one spots Ryker and the two nod to each other, signalling the start of the career pack, the sponsorship money flies in.

28 .. Clos finds Diamond and nods to her, there are a few seconds before she flips her finger in response. Is the girl really that brave or just stupid?

20 .. Ermin and Caitlin from four have also been accepted into the careers as they nod to one another.

10 .. 9 .. another tribute, the small girl from nine turns to face away from the cornucopia, deciding not to face the blood bath .. 5 .. 4 .. 3 ..2 ...1

"Let the Hunger games begin"

Diamond is the fastest off her plate quickly followed by my tributes, I notice some have already fled for the woods but most choose to stay and fight for supplies, Diamond reaches one of the larger rucksacks at the same time as the district eight boy. I see Nolan reach some knives and throw one at Diamond who ducks out of the way, the knife hits the boy in the arm and he screams letting go of the bag, Diamond pulls a knife from the bag and cuts the boys throat. He is the first to die.

Nolan finds a pack of knives and begins to fire them out into the field, her aim if off though and I curse her before turning to Ryker who's not doing too well either, he's come up against the large boy from five Atom and the two are fighting over a pile of supplies. I swear at the incompetence of my tributes and turn to see the rest of the players.

Diamond now has a large rucksack and her own pack of throwing knives as she runs for the woods she takes continues to throw knives taking down the girls from ten and five who were running along a parallel path to hers avoiding the swampy waters. She disappears into the distance, I won't see her again till my tributes do.

I see Nolan fire a knife towards the district eleven boy but she hits his arm instead "incompetent" I yell, by now I'd made my first kill and these two were still messing around. The boy bends down and picks up the knife with his injured arm before running along a strip of land.

I see the district four couple doing well, Caitlin has a bow and arrow and she uses it to take out the district twelve girl who lands face first in the murky waters. Ermin has a spear and he shoots it towards district threes girl he also gets a fatal hit.

The cornucopia is mostly empty now, somehow when my back was turned Ryker's opponent Atom had escaped with his life, Ryker swears and begins to rummage through the remaining supplies picking out a good sword for him to use.

"There!" Ryker shouts pointing towards the edge of the cornucopia, Clos spins his head around and fires a knife, I hear it hit flesh.

"Who was that?" Clos asks, Ryker shrugs and the boys head towards the bush, the boy from three lies there a knife lodged between his eyes.

"Well he's dead" Ryker states, "You want the knife"

Clos shakes his head, "there's plenty where that came from."

As the careers pile their supplies around the cornucopia the cannons begin to fire, nine in total. Not a record in either direction really. The careers wait to one side as the bodies are collected eight from the cornucopia and one from further in the woods. The sun begins to set I send Alana for a shower and Ajax excuses himself. The two had only been gone for a moment when there is a flash of a tribute along one of the raised banks, Caitlin spots it first and she loads her bow and arrow facing it towards the noise.

"Woo, Woo there" the voice says, and the boy from district ten strolls out "I come offering a gift"

"What do you want ten" Ryker yells

"To join your little alliance that's all" he holds something up in his hand, I remember his name as Orford.

"What you got there ten" Clos asks

"Trophy" grins Orford

"From who?" asks Nolan, he comes closer to the group and I see in his hand he holds a clump of long hair, its brown but with blond streaks and I think I already know the answer to Nolan's question.

"That slut from eleven" Orford grins, she tried to seduce me she did, but I told her I have the pick of the girls back home and I cut out her hart. Caitlin looks politely sick at the boys comments but to their credit the others remain silent.

"Maybe we should cut out your hart" Ryker suggests as Caitlin lets her arrow loose, it hits the boys shoulder and he winces and turns to pull it out Ryker rushes the boy and forces him to the ground, before sitting on him, to pin him down "We kill him now" Ryker says.

"Wait" the voice is Clos' "We are a member short thanks to Diamond, we might need him"

"We vote on it then" says Ermin as Ryker glares at Clos, neither of the two boys will want to back down.

"Fine" Clos snaps hands up we kill him now, Ryker and Caitlin raise their hands. "We let him live?" Clos, Nolan and Ermin raise their hands.

"I'd raise my hand if you weren't sat on it" says Orford to Ryker, Ryker slaps him.

"Then he stays" says Clos, "Ryker?"

Ryker grunts and stands up, "If he comes near me with anything sharper than a twig for the fire, I'll kill him" he says and heads to pull out a tent and begins to pitch it.

When the capitol anthem plays, its a little late tonight but they must have been waiting for the drama with Orford to die down.

I turn to a sheet of paper I have with each of the tributes names and pictures on so I can cross off the dead.

One and two are both safe, but Techa and Cable from three are dead, as is Brites from five, Lindell from seven, Lea and Rolag from eight and the girls from ten to eleven; Merona, Mazie and Brooke.

"Who got the girl from eight?" I wonder out loud. I'd missed that one somehow.

"Clos did" I turn around to see Silk a district one mentor stood at my door, "He's got a good aim that one, better than your girl"

"I don't know what's up with Nolan" I reply coolly and Silk sits next to me, "she's usually much better than this".

"The games can get to the best of us" Silk replies as I watch Ryker glare at Orford who's helping Ermin light the fire.

We sit in silence watching the tributes eat and begin to set up for the first night of hunting; "Have you eaten today?" Silk asks, I shake my head, "Let's get Alana or Ajax down here then, I've already got Daphne watching my screens. We could go to a sponsorship dinner?"

After a bit of coercion I agree and Alana comes down to take my place. "Call me if anything happens I tell her" she nods and turns to the screen. I let Silk link my arm with hers and we head to a car waiting to take us to the dinner.

**Please review, I love to hear opinions and please Google Louisiana swamp if you want to see my vision for the arena.**


	4. Day one of the games

**District 7's escort Ammon Stark's POV**

"Yes that's what I've been telling you" I yell down the phone, "She's his daughter"

"I'll try to donate then" replied Marcus with a sigh "but I've already pledged to District four as I always do"

I thank him and hang up swiftly, maybe what I was doing wasn't technically illegal but I had a feeling people wouldn't be happy I'd formed such an attachment to this one tribute. I've known Aston since she was a baby though, visiting her district once a year to draw two kids out for the reaping only a couple of hours after visiting her father's garage and discussing the latest bike developments. Maybe I shouldn't maybe I should keep my distance from the district citizens but I've always got on with Mr Hike and aren't we all just humans. That's the kind of thinking that can get a man intro trouble though so I slide on my helmet and jump on my motorbike.

I ride my bike over to the games centre and make my way to the viewing booth where Casey sits watching the screens, "How's sponsorship money?" I ask perhaps a little too innocently.

"Good" she replies "A little up from this time last year actually"

I nod in response, knowing the fewer words said here, the better the results for everybody. She's a woman of few words Casey the only district six victor ever, she beat the others by simply outlasting them as they killed each other off and as a result isn't one of the most exciting victors but I must say she is one of the more normal.

I watch our screens for a moment as Aston and Ford make their ways separately through the thick swamp Ford managed to gain a small backpack at the cornucopia but Aston left it empty handed. I notice the tribute counter has dropped down since I last saw it before I went to sleep last night.

"Who's gone?" I ask Casey

"The boy from five" she answers with a yawn "Going to have a nap, wake me if anything happens" she tells me.

"Will do" I reply as she leaves I check my tribute crib sheet for the boy from five, Atom his name was, I switch Fords feed over to the highlights and see the career pack minus the kids from four setting out in the early hours of the morning in their full waterproof waders, they creep up on the boy from five as he stands facing a tree urinating, a small smile creeps up on the girl from two's face and she tosses a knife straight into the back of the boys head, seconds later his cannon sounds.

I quickly switch back to see Ford still wading through the water, good I hadn't missed anything.

The morning drags by slowly and at one pm Casey reappears bringing sandwiches with her "Beef or Pork?" she asks

"Beef" she passes me the sandwiches and sits back in her chair, "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing with our guys and no deaths" I reply but of course I won't know about the other tributes doings that day until the recap tonight.

"Maybe it'll be a slow day" she says biting into her sandwich

"Maybe"

The hours tick by as Aston and Ford begin to slow, Aston stops periodically to stare at the sky and Ford nibbles a cracker from his bag.

"Should we send them some food" I ask

Casey shakes her head, "they'll be more grateful later in the game"

I hold in my reply, maybe I should try to get more sponsors, I'd already tried all my usual contacts most of them had donated, but then again most of them donate every year, I rub my forehead trying desperately to think of new contacts but struggling.

An hour of silence later and I'm drifting off when Casey shakes me "this isn't good" she says, I look at the map and see that with every step Ford is coming closer and closer to the remaining district twelve tribute Cole.

"Does he have a weapon?" I ask, I don't really want to be wasting sponsorship money on him when I've vowed to bring Aston home but for a moment I forget this as I worry for the boy, a rookie mistake.

"No, what should we send him?" Casey says beginning to flick through the gift catalogue, "It'd be easier to pick if I knew what he'd be up against"

I try to rack my brains the lad from twelve hadn't been around at the cornucopia for long and he hadn't been featured on last night's recap. He'd be on every screen in the country now, as he headed for my tribute.

"I'll send him a short sword" Casey says, "It should be enough" I look at the price, it's still quite high but I have no choice but to agree with Casey as she sends the instructions to the gamemakers.

A few anxious minutes later the parachute lands in front of Ford and the look of fear on his face is instant once he sees the weapon. He holds it in his hand and carefully watches around him as he makes his way to higher ground, "Clever boy" remarks Casey.

Ford stands on the raised ground, looking in every direction for his attacker, the ripples of water showing Coles direction grow until they lap up at Fords feet and Cole emerges from the swamp.

"Six right?" Asks Cole

"Yea twelve, it is" Ford replies, before glancing at Coles weapon, a heavy looking pick axe that he is holding with his left hand, Ford prepares himself as Cole charges towards him.

Ford sees the large boy running and ducks out of the way sending the large boy tumbling over a protruding root and into the water, he sits up spluttering.

"Now Ford" Casey yells her eyes lighting up "get him while he's down" Ford just stands there blinking as if frozen.

I realize I am shaking and try to steady myself as I see Cole grin he takes a swing at Ford who jumps out of the axes way and slashes downwards with his sword hitting Coles left wrist and removing his hand. The boy screams and grabs his axe with his right hand before throwing it at Fords body, it strikes him in the side and he sinks to the floor doubled over in pain.

"You got me twelve" he says before collapsing, his cannon doesn't sound yet but I can tell he's beyond saving, Casey is visibly shaking, I reach out and hold her shoulder and we watch what happens next together.

Cole tries to pull his pick axe out of Ford who is groaning in pain before sinking to the floor again gripping his wrist. "Looks like we're going out together six," he says "although I'd rather I wasn't joining you".

As he speaks the ripples of water surrounding their little island grow and I notice a pair of eyes appearing above the surface of the water. Cole sees them too as he grabs Fords sword with his remaining hand and points it towards the advancing mutt who has been joined by two more. The bloody water must be what drew them in I think as Cole begins to try and fight them off. I think of Leto sat up in his office co-ordinating the attack to most likely get the most dramatic death from this doomed boy. Fords cannon sounds as the mutts advance on Cole and he begins to tear into the gator-mutts with our tributes sword, he manages to kill one but the other two keep advancing onto the small island, one bites Cole's leg, tearing out a chunk of flesh and he collapses allowing the second gator-mutt to tear into his chest.

The cannon sounds and Fords screen turns over to the live feed going out to the whole country, It is a shot of Ryker glaring at Orford in the Career camp. I look to Astons screen, the girl looks around her quickly and after being sure she isn't being pursued she carries on none the wiser to her district partner's death and his killer's dramatic demise. I notice her rubbing her stomach, "Can we send her food now?" I ask as she begins to scale a tree to settle for the night.

"Why not?" replies Casey, a glazed look in her eyes, "send her something nice, after all she's not got long left"

I choose a warm loaf of district six bread and a chocolate spread and send in the order, Aston's sponsorship money flutters downwards and her smile as she grabs the parachute and begins to eat the food slowly cheers me up. Now I only have my girl to focus on, I don't need to pretend to split my interests. It begins to grow dark and the anthem plays, the faces of Aston, Ford and Cole appear in the sky. I see Aston's reaction; she blinks for a second before slowly gulping down her mouthful of bread. She takes a moment to just sit there staring up into the empty sky, no one but her will know what she's thinking tonight.

Casey excuses herself and leaves the booth as I settle down for a long night of watching my remaining tribute.

**As usual please leave a review, I love to hear all your opinions.**


	5. Day two of the games

**My bad I uploaded the last chapter twice, sorry.**

**D4 mentor and Ermin's Mother, Ula Carp's POV-**

If I'm completely honest with myself I'm angry that Ermin refused volunteers, he was still barely trained, needed a couple more years at the least before he was ready. Technically I'm assigned to be Caitlin's mentor whilst Maggie has Ermin but we both know the score, I'm here to get my son home.

Ermin, Nolan, Ryker, Clos and Orford have gone out hunting today leaving Caitlin to guard the base camp, I think she'd rather be out hunting but her skill with the bow and arrow makes her a perfect guard, she can hit her target from 10 meters away, I should know I trained her.

The going is slow as the group wade through the swamp, I wonder if I'd have chosen to stick to the paths but I probably wouldn't as they may come to a dead end, run straight into a gamemakers trap or worse Diamond. The district one tribute was featured high up in last night re-cap although she did very little but stalk the swamp looking menacing and killing a few birds to eat. In fact the boys from districts nine and eleven did more as they teamed up and hunted for poisonous flowers to use in their darts. Of course the highlight of yesterday was the double deaths of Ford and Cole, that's all everyone will be talking about today.

"Ya alrite hun?" asks Maggie and I nod, she looks unconvinced "Gonna get us some grub" she says eventually and leaves me alone. I let a single tear escape before composing myself, I sometimes wonder what happened to the strong brave girl who won her games thirteen years ago, we had a good winning streak back then, first my husband and then me, both of us surviving water based arenas and turning on the careers at the midpoint. The speed these deaths are coming this year means it should be the midpoint soon then Ermin will make his move.

Maggie arrives back in the room empty handed, "The others want to see you in the canteen" she says, "Why?" I ask.

"Like they'd tell me, experience means nothing to Rock" she grunts and takes a seat "I'll send a message if anything happens" I nod and slowly make my way to the canteen thinking about Maggie for a while, she won the tenth Hunger games but is the third oldest surviving victor, the others apart from mad Cob from district two and a district seven woman I've never met committed suicide soon after their victories. I was lucky to have my husband and my baby I think but I don't know what we'd do if Ermin didn't make it.

Entering the canteen I see Rock and Silk studying a sheet of paper on a table a district ten mentor hovers around the edge of the room.

"Ula!" exclaims Silk and embraces me, we kiss on both cheeks as is the capitol fashion and I join her and Rock.

"You joining us or not" Rock barks to the district ten man who squeaks as he jumps in shock at being addressed by the large man.

As he draws closer I see the signs of morphling abuse on the young man, he is extremely skinny with scratches up his arm where the needle makes its mark, I am again thankful for my family.

"What's your name?" I ask the man,

"B..Buck" he stutters

"Come join us Buck" I say offering him a chair, it's not this creatures fault his tribute is such an insufferable boy.

"We need to talk about sponsorships" says Rock beginning the meeting. We talk for a while about sponsorship techniques and establishing our chosen victors, I of course have chosen Ermin, Silk has to side with Clos, Rock has chosen Ryker and Buck can only help Orford. After a while the stuttering man excuses himself, from what I make out he doesn't trust his fellow mentor, I wonder how much worse they must be.

"So Orford has to go" Silk says as the man leaves, Rock and I nod in agreement.

"Let's let them keep him for a while longer though" says Rock "I think the audience are enjoying the tension"

"Agreed" I say "A harmonious career pack is a dull one in the viewers eyes"

Silk studies the sponsor list in front of her as she taps her long nails on the table "I worry about Diamond" she says "She might just have it in her to win and Clos' parents are very influential in our district. The fall out could be massive"

"Then we let Ermin win" I say and there is an awkward pause, alliances between districts only go so far anyway, within the arena and out of it. "I need to go check on my son anyway" I tell the pair and leave the room. I am storming back to my room when I run into Leto Stone the head gamemaker "Oh sorry sir" I stutter and lower my eyes, one wrong step with him and Ermin is toast.

"You're just the woman I was looking for, would you like to accompany me to my office?"

This is obviously a rhetorical question but I pause for a moment "I was just going to check in with my tributes" I reply

"Maggie told me to tell you Ermin is safe, for now" Stone replies, something about his tone worries me, and his choice of words terrifies me.

"Then I will gladly follow you sir" I say forcing a smile and follow the man up a flight of stairs to the ground floor and into his office, as I sit on one chair opposite his office and he faces me sitting down at the other side.

"We have an issue" he says and I nod to show I follow him, even though I'm not sure I do "You're son cannot win" he tells me, I look at the man in shock studying his face, he is neither sad nor happy, he just looks serious.

"I believe he can, sir. He's been trained well, my husband and I work with him every..."

Stone holds up a finger to silence me "I don't doubt the boy has it in him, and any other year I'd allow it, but our president has expressed a concern that if he does, your family may appear to have been helped in some way"

"Even if he wasn't helped, even if he did it all by himself as my husband and I did" I reply forcing myself to hide my temper.

"Even then" replies Stone.

"I won't allow it" I say "I'll help him fight"

"Then he'll die anyway, my Mutts will see to it"

"Then why bring me in here" I yell standing to my feet, Stone also stands and I realise he is much taller than I.

"To make your family an offer" he says calmly "Your son's life in return for you future child's"

"How?" I ask my hand instinctively going to my belly.

"Ermin let something slip to one of my trainers and I must say you are glowing my dear"

I scowl at him, "so I let my eldest die and?"

"And he shall be the last Carp of his generation to enter the games. If you refuse however then the odds will not be in your favour, doesn't you husband have a younger sister?"

I gasp at this comment, "Dory isn't fit for the games" I reply, "she's ill surely you know that"

"She's still of age though" Stone snarls.

"Either way my son will die" I say "why tell me this at all"

"Because I am a kind man Mrs Carp, I will be watching you"

I turn and leave walking slowly back to my room, this whole thing made no sense, if Stone wanted my son dead he'd be dead by now. And could he really ensure Dory and my unborn child were reaped or not. Of course he could, Ermin's name was in that bowl twice theoretically but for all I know it was the only name in the bowl.

As I arrive back to the room Maggie stands in the doorway blocking my view of the screen, "I'm so sorry" she says, I scream and push past her as I see a flash of long golden hair being removed from the arena.

"Caitlin?" I ask confused. Why did Maggie frighten me like that?

"The gator-mutts came from nowhere" she said, "tore into her there was nothing I could do, why did they want her dead"

"To prove they could" I reply as Caitlin's screen goes blank.

**A quick recap, 11 are left, Diamond, Clos, Ryker, Nolan, Ermin, Orford, Ava, Aston, Omri, Gwenith, Spud.**

**Dead: D3: Techa and Cable, D4: Caitlin, D5: Brites and Atom, D6: Ford, D7: Lindell, D8: Lea and Rolag, D10: Merona, D11: Maizie, D12: Brooke and Cole. (13 dead, 10 to go)**


	6. Day three of the games

**Head Gamemaker Leto Stone's POV:**

My meeting with Ula Carp had gone to plan; she will never know the true reason Ermin must die, so Omri can win and my family will win big in the wagers I made, I'm in so much dept I need that money, maintain an image is more expensive than it may seem and even with my increased wage packet the money just seems to vanish. As for securing that both Ula's unborn child and her husband's mentally ill sister are saved the reaping there is no way I could swing that. I guess I just have to hope the odds are in their favour.

The games were going well enough though; I knew this because Snow hadn't visited me yet, if he was entertained the capitol was entertained that was how it works. I pace around the large arena map that sits in the control room taking note of every tributes position, marked by a small hologram of them on the round map. The careers sit around their fire, squabbling again, according to the live feed from their camp someone is taking more than their fare share of the food, obviously no one will take the blame. Career packs don't usually fall out this quickly, then again career packs don't usually take in kids from district ten. I can't see Orford lasting much longer in the game Ryker looks like he's going to snap and kill him any second now.

I search for my personal pick and see Omri now perched up a tree with that Spud kid for company, now him I didn't see surviving the bloodbath, but he just goes to show how far a good ally will get you in the games. But Omri that one's got brains, he's got strategy, Spud on the other hand is a little slow on the uptake, he's bringing his own use to the alliance through his ability to find edible plants but that's about it. The sooner I can get rid of him the better, he's slowing Omri down.

As for Aston she seems living proof all you need are good sponsors and no knowledge of survival skills , she is eating another gift right now, I make a mental note to go and see what's happening in the district six room later today.

The district seven girl Ava on the other hand seems to be struggling, she's not been eating much from what I can see and she sits in a tall tree with an axe beside her visibly shaking from hunger. She should have fought it out at the cornucopia I think rather than running into the woods and waiting for her axe. It would have been a clever tactic if it hadn't used up all her funds. Now she'll most likely starve to death before her axe sees any blood. What a waste of such a fine weapon.

Diamond has been another disappointment since her first day and her spectacular show at the cornucopia she's been actively avoiding the others, although she did manage to kill the gator-mutt we sent after her yesterday evening so that provided a bit of entertainment. I will just have to send a few more her way to ensure she is removed from the game before she can harm Omri.

Then there's Gwenith the girl seems to be surviving well on her own, keeping to the shadows of the elevated paths, she's found several different food types and eats a fruit as she crouches in the shadows, she will have to fight eventually though, they all do in the end and when she does she cannot win.

Once I'm sure of the position of the tributes and have passed on the message to not release any mutts in the arena while I'm gone, I make my way through the lower basement to find Ammon Stark. He is sat alone watching Aston perch in a tree as he speaks on the phone. He doesn't see me enter.

"Is that all you can spare, for god's sake man I know you gave two double last year ... Yes well maybe Aston can win if only you help her"

I cough and Ammon drops the phone, he scrambles to pick it up again "I'll ring you back" he says and hangs up. He looks up at me and tries to smile, his effort is cut short however as he can see I'm not impressed.

"Where's Casey?" I ask him.

"Sleeping" Ammon shrugs

"And yesterday?"

Ammon's eyes shift back and forth avoiding looking at me "She was here with me, we're sharing shifts"

"She was in her room all day in fact. And the day before I have it on good authority that she left here before her shift was up and went to visit one of the mentors from nine."

"I can't control her" Ammon says turning on the defence

"Yes you can" I tell the man, my eyes lighting up with anger "You are an escort, you escort the tributes and mentors and set up meetings with sponsors. The mentor on the other hand, monitors the tributes and finalises sponsorships and the delivery of gifts. Do you get my drift?"

"The girl would be dead if I didn't help her" replies Ammon

"Then that would have been her own doing, not yours. For God's sake man. She's not a victor. Look at her" we look at the screen Aston has fallen asleep in her tree, very much visible and very vulnerable to attack.

"I promised her father" he replied looking shaken.

"A lot of promises are made on reaping day" I tell him "any many more are broken than kept, she is not a victor, let her go"

I turn to leave the room pausing as I reach the door "And Ammon if I see one more silver parachute land on that girls lap, You'll spend the rest of your career in district twelve"

I leave the man alone with his thoughts and pass a note to a passing Avox to bring Casey back to her room where she should be. All I have to do now is arrange for a quick end to Diamond and the Careers and Omri's win should be in the bag.

**A quick recap, 11 are left, Diamond, Clos, Ryker, Nolan, Ermin, Orford, Ava, Aston, Omri, Gwenith, Spud.**

**Dead: D3: Techa and Cable, D4: Caitlin, D5: Brites and Atom, D6: Ford, D7: Lindell, D8: Lea and Rolag, D10: Merona, D11: Maizie, D12: Brooke and Cole. (13 dead, 10 to go)**

**Please click review and tell me what you think, the good and the bad.**


	7. Day four of the games

**D7 Mentor Tomer Birch's POV**

In my dreams I see them, the tributes I killed with my axe, I see their bleeding faces, begging for mercy, I see decapitated limbs, still twitching. They are sometimes joined by my dead tributes, the ones I failed to protect, bleeding, dying.

Ava however might have it in her if only she wasn't starving to death, she sits on the edge of a pathway dangling her feet into the swampy water, her axe at her side. She had so much potential, with her score of 8. Much more than Lindell had, I'd sent my fellow mentor home after the bloodbath, the frail girl couldn't take much more time in the capitol, sometimes you forget that every mentor is a victor, each of us have killed. Some of us just take it better than the others.

I look at my sponsor screen to see it blank, they have forgotten about district seven have the capitol, being much more interested in the bickering careers or the three kids from the agricultural districts who are somehow still alive. Even the district one chick with the attitude problem has got more screen time than Ava.

I watch as she lies down on the raised pathway and closes her eyes, she's giving in I think and I will be on the next train home. As I watch my tribute sleep I see a movement up in the trees behind her, it's probably a career here to finish her off, I almost turn around so I don't have to watch the inevitable, so one less dead tribute will bleed in my dreams tonight.

That's when the district ten girl Gwenith emerges, dropping a small pile of fruit near my girl, she runs back to the trees and tosses a few nuts towards Ava hitting her head and waking her up.

"Eat them" the voice seems to come from everywhere but the tree where the small girl perches, Ava studies the fruit a while, they are probably poisonous I think, they are certainly unlike anything I've seen back home.

"I promise they're safe" says the voice again "I've been eating them, see the one with the bite mark"

Ava weakly prods the fruit before giving in and stuffing it into her mouth, she continues to eat them stuffing them down her throat until every bite is gone.

"Where?" Ava's voice is croaky; she hasn't spoken a word in days.

"In the trees" replies the small girl, "Look to your left and up"

Ava looks and the camera focuses on a cluster of berries half way up the tree, I see Ava pull herself to her feet and force herself slowly up the tree, her movement is stiff and takes much longer than it should but she finally reaches the branch with the berries and begins to eat, again they don't kill her. That's when I realise her axe has been left on the floor, moments later Ava realises too and swallowing her berries she scrambles back down the tree and grabs her axe holding it with both hands and spinning in a circle, looking for the source of her help.

"Oh I see, I'll leave you alone then" says Gwenith, I think she's moved to another tree by now but I can't see her from my angle, I switch to the live feed to see the careers arguing over who's going to go out hunting and guess the girls from seven and eleven aren't important enough for primetime viewing.

"No wait" says Ava as she slowly places her axe on the ground, what is she doing now?. "Please show me how to find food, I'm dying"

"Isn't that the point" says Gwenith softly.

"Then why help me at all?" asks Ava her voice getting stronger and I see Gwenith drop from a tree and stand on the raised path opposite my girl. Side by side I can see Ava is at an advantage with her height but my girls so skinny now, Gwenith on the other hand almost looks healthy but is weaponless.

"I guess I don't like it when people are hungry, I always do my best to provide for my family" Gwenith answers.

"But you're just a kid"

"Aren't we all" now I know their exchange will never be televised, no one likes being reminded their tributes are children after all.

The girls stand watching each other in silence for a while "Allies?" asks Ava extending her hand to the small girl.

"I guess so" replied Gwenith shaking hands with Ava.

"Now" I whisper a small smile coming over my face "kill her"

But Ava doesn't swing her axe at the girl instead she slides it into her belt and begins to talk about the fruit in the arena and what signs to look out for on the poisonous stuff.

I suddenly realise how smart Ava is being and how gullible her new ally must be, she's learning to survive this strange arena which is so unlike the forests back home only once she is confident at foraging her own food do I think she'll finally eliminate this girl from the race.

My mood picks up tremendously over the rest of the day as the two eat fruit and even catch a fish to eat, by the time the sun is setting and the capitol seal shows no deaths Ava looks much healthier and I know she's not going to die, from hunger anyway. The two girls climb high into a tree and huddle together Gwenith falls asleep almost immediately, how easy would it be for Ava to do it now, push her out of the tree or use her axe, but no my tribute just begins to fiddle with the girls hair as she watches a bird in the distance, and I know this will be her downfall.

**A quick recap, 11 are left, Diamond, Clos, Ryker, Nolan, Ermin, Orford, Ava, Aston, Omri, Gwenith, Spud.**

**Dead: D3: Techa and Cable, D4: Caitlin, D5: Brites and Atom, D6: Ford, D7: Lindell, D8: Lea and Rolag, D10: Merona, D11: Maizie, D12: Brooke and Cole. (13 dead, 10 to go)**

**Please click review and tell me what you think, the good and the bad.**


	8. Day five of the games

**Capitol citizen Ophelia-Sunshine Meden's POV**

"Darling" I say as I embrace Calvus my hair stylist, the little bald man kisses my hand and leads me over to a chair, he takes my coat and passes it to his intern a tall purple haired woman named Vara who scuttles off to find me a drink.

"Now what can we do for you my dear Ophelia" asks Calvus as he plays with my hair, "Something games inspired I think"

"Of course Calvus" I exclaim with a giggle, "But I'm a little stuck I must admit"

"Tell me your dilemma and Calvus will solve it" he exclaims

"Well I simply love the boy from ten, so interesting don't you think, but I'm not sure what we can do with the meat district"

"and that my dear is why you come to Calvus, let me switch on the games whilst I find you my book" a corner of the mirror in front of me turns into a television screen and I watch as the career group all leave their camp unguarded to go out hunting.

"That's not like them to not leave a guard" says Vara placing my drink in front of me the warm fumes of the coffee make my mouth water and I take a couple of gulps

"They spent so long arguing over who was keeping watch yesterday though that they never left" I chuckle "After what happened to Caitlin"

"Yes that was a twist, so unexpected" says Vara as Calvus re-emerges with his book.

"I have it darling" he exclaims the perfect style for you. The picture he shows me is of an amazing up do of braids and dreadlocks styled into a bird that perches neatly on the models head.

"How will the bird show I'm rooting for ten though?" I ask him

"Ah Calvus won't just do any bird, Calvus will do you a Chicken" he exclaims, I am just about to agree when a chuckle comes from the door way.

"Oh Calvus don't turn the poor girl into a chicken" I turn to see Sabrina Gold entering the salon and smile at the woman, I hate her, the pretentious woman has risen far above her place to become an escort, a role is one I've been trying to secure for a while now but no I'm stuck in the backstage roles. Personally I think it's because of her let's say relationship with Leto Stone, not that it matters to either that she's already married.

"What is wrong with Chickens my dear?" I almost grimace as Calvus embraces Sabrina and kisses her cheeks.

"A chicken is no victor Calvus, chickens are dinner"

"Maybe I want to show my support to ten" I say

"Ten will be dead in matter of days" she chuckles, "I'd pick something more permanent for inspiration like four perhaps" she shoots me a smile and I see the judgement in her eyes.

"So what can Calvus do for you dear Sabrina" asks Calvus trying to defuse the situation before I pounce on that insufferable woman.

"Just wanted to check you can make it to my party tonight" she replies

"Of course my dear, Calvus wouldn't miss it for the world." Replies my now ex-friend Calvus and Sabrina finally leaves.

"What a bitch" exclaims Vara and I chuckle "Surely you're not going Calvus?"

"Of course I am darling. All the best people will be there. Think of the clients"

"I don't want a district ten style anymore Calvus" I tell the man "I want a gator mutt inspired one instead like the one that got Sabrina's girl"

Calvus grins and gets to work mixing some green dyes as I watch the games on my screen, Vara who is supposedly sweeping the floor hovers in sight of my screen. We turn the volume up to hear the careers who are now moving through the swamp talking about who they want to find, the general consensus is that once they get Diamond and 'mop up the rest' the real fun can begin.

The screen splits in two and Vara pulls one across the mirror bringing up two screens, the second shows Omri and Spud packing up their supplies into a bag, "They must be near each other" I comment as Calvus comes up behind me and begins to dye my hair.

We watch the screen intently as the careers come to a stop near a pool of water, this pond looks clearer than the swamp so the group stop to fill their canteens and eat some food, they are just deciding which route to take when two darts appear from above them, one scrapes across Clos' arm and he collapses. Vara gasps "Not Clos, I've got money riding on him", no cannon sounds though and the remaining careers spread out. Ryker and Ermin throw their spears up into the trees at the same time, but the second screen shows us that Omri and Spud have already moved trees and are reloading their dart guns. Nolan throws one of her knives into the tree but Spud ducks out of its way and fires another dart, it misses.

Orford has decided he's going to climb the tree to get the two boys but another dart comes his way, he jumps off the tree and looks for another way up. Ryker and Ermin are also searching for a way to get at the two boys as they've both lost their spears now but still have a number of throwing knives. Nolan has thrown two more knives in this time but the thick trees block her weapons.

All three of us are glued to the screen now as Omri fires a third dart, this one somehow finds Nolan's neck and she manages to pull it out before collapsing, her cannon sounds almost immediately. The camera cuts to Ryker who shows no emotion as he takes her bag and weapons from her and the second screen shows Omri and Spud moving quickly away from the site they're probably out of poison or just scared of Ryker who begins to speak.

"Let's get out of the way whilst they collect these two" he says

"Clos' cannon never sounded though" says Ermin looking at the unconscious boy,

"It will soon, now move" Ryker has taken control and the three career boys move away from the bodies, a single claw picks up Nolan, but Clos remains.

Ryker turns to Orford now "Run boy" he tells him "Run now and maybe you'll be lucky if Diamond kills you instead of me"

Orford gulps and turns to run into the swamp until the camera can't see him anymore. I'm relieved I chose to not use his district as my inspiration now, how stupid would I have looked?

"So this is it" says Ermin, "Should I run too?"

"Nah, let's go split the supplies at camp. Then we can split and finish off the others before we showdown" Ryker laughs, something I wasn't sure the large boy could do. The two head back to camp in silence.

The rest of the afternoons feed is rather dull as Ermin and Ryker return to camp and split the supplies, this footage is interspersed with Orford running further and further into the swamp, Clos lay on the ground unconscious and the other remaining tributes hunting food or simply hiding, all rather dull.

Calvus finishes off my hair and I study it in the mirror it looks brilliant, the shade of green perfectly matches the alligator-mutts and it almost has a scale like quality to it, "It's perfect Calvus" I exclaim hugging the man, "I'll do my makeup all green and evil, I simply must show it off tonight"

"Then come with me to Sabrina's party darling, you'll take the spotlight away from that insufferable woman"

"Then I simply have to buy and new dress first" I reply "But yes I will join you" I pass my card to Vara who goes to swipe it.

The sun is beginning to set as I sit by my mirror putting on my makeup for the party tonight, it looks fierce if I say so myself, my mirror like Calvus' also doubles as a screen the camera cuts from Ryker and Ermin who have finally packed up everything they need into two rucksacks, they shake hands and split up, both heading in opposite directions from the cornucopia. As they split the anthem plays and the seal shows only Nolan has left the game today, good, I didn't miss anything.

The camera cuts to Clos and I'm expecting his cannon to sound, it doesn't instead I hear the boy groan and he opens his eyes, I gasp and drop my mascara onto my dressing table it leaves a small smudge. I watch as Clos manages to sit up, he coughs a while before gulping water down from a canteen as he drinks a silver parachute lands before him and he opens a small tin to find two tablets. He swallows them with more water, moments later, he begins to throw up.

It's really gross so I switch it off and go fetch my handbag to check if I have any phone messages, I don't. I switch on my main telescreen and see that Clos has finally finished being ill, he stands up and slowly sips more water, he seems annoyed to see that his bag has gone and begins the slow walk back to camp, I know that if he is seen by another tribute he stands no chance and I want to watch but the party awaits me.

I grab my coat and head out to find a cab over to Sabrina's place, she scowls when she sees me but Calvus and a few other of my friends from work are there so I ignore her I get a drink and mingle for a while, mostly forgetting that anything exciting is happening in the games.

At around midnight a shout from another room tells me Clos has reached the career camp I head in to see what happens next. The district one boy is not happy to see it deserted; he kicks one of the tents and finds a small bag that he begins to pack up some stuff into, I watch him for a while till I get bored and head off to find another drink.

**Fun Fact: Calvus means bald in Latin**

**A quick recap, 10 are left, Diamond, Clos, Ryker, Ermin, Orford, Ava, Aston, Omri, Gwenith, Spud.**

**Dead: D2: Nolan, D3: Techa and Cable, D4: Caitlin, D5: Brites and Atom, D6: Ford, D7: Lindell, D8: Lea and Rolag, D10: Merona, D11: Maizie, D12: Brooke and Cole. (14 dead, 9 to go)**

**Please Review!**


	9. Day six of the games

**District Nine mentor Bryant Cull's POV:**

I just wanted to go home, why were this year's tributes being so slow to go? Yes I should care, but Mena's going to have her baby any day now and I wanted to be there, surely slacking this one year won't make the district hate me more that they already do. If there was only one tribute left I could leave Barric alone to watch over them with Kara our escort, but instead I am watching Gwenith and her new ally Ava continue to search for food, they've been doing this for days now, with no real strategy.

"The careers have split now, it won't be long I don't think" Barric offers, I nod. He won his games before me and mentored me well to do the same; I have a great respect for him.

"Next year, maybe, but this year I have Mena." I reply.

Barric nods, "I know, we do this every year wait until they are done and go home. Usually it's in the first day or two though" he is usually more optimistic but it has been several years since my win, maybe he is just tired, he won't get to rest till we bring home another victor though, to mentor alongside me.

"I guess we're just lucky this year" I reply as Kara enters the room bringing cups of hot chocolate with her.

"Here you go guys" she says placing the drink down, I take a swig and feel instantly happier. Mena will be fine, she's still a few weeks off yet and the games will surely be over by the time the baby comes. For a moment the camera cuts to Ermin and I worry for my future child, what if the capitol decides another victor's child must fight in their games. I shake the ugly thought from my head. If that hellish day ever comes then I will deal with it. My good mood from the chocolate goes as fast as it had arrived.

My glimpse of Ermin came because he was drawing closer to Omri and Spud, but one wrong (or right) turn led him in the opposite direction and away from my boys. I feel a moment of disappointment then decide to dismiss myself; maybe I could get access to a phone and contact my wife. There are no phones in the main living quarters to prevent the tributes contacting home during the lead up to the games, but someone must know how I can get to one.

I head through the maze of corridors and find myself at the canteen where a constant supply of food keeps us mentors fed, it's the usual extravagant capitol fare but all I want is a small loaf of bread that reminds me of home. I turn and notice Ula Carp sat in a corner an uneaten plate of fish sitting before her, she has her head in her hands, she is weeping. I want to turn and leave the room not have to deal with her problems but something forces me to stay. I fill a small plate of food and sit two tables across from her where I slowly begin eating.

She sobs loudly and I hear her speak "My son is dead you know".

I turn to face her "No... He's not I just saw him on my feed."

"It makes no difference he is still dead."

"Shall I get Maggie?" I ask, I am not one for sharing affection that I only give to Mena, she's all I have.

"No, let me be. I need to grieve my son." She continues to sob and I leave my food taking only a couple of rolls to give to Barric.

I head back to my observing room sharpish, not wanting to run into Rock or Silk, the two are very protective of their fellow career mentors and I don't want them thinking I caused her to cry, I'm not up for a fight, especially one I will lose.

I slip back into my room and pass Barric the food, "How they doing?" I ask.

"Gwenith and Ava are searching for a place to sleep, but Omri and Spud are still hunting the others weapons in hand"

"I'm surprised, Omri is keeping with Spud still" I say, "Even his mentor is confused"

"I guess he likes him" replies Barric "After all the arena can be a lonely place"

I don't reply and we keep fixated on our tributes and their allies, I try not to let myself hope for them.

Eventually the sun begins to set and the capitol seal illuminates the sky, telling myself and the tributes what we all already know, there were no deaths today.

"I can keep watch tonight" offers Gwenith on the screen as the two settle up in a large tree for the night, Ava shakes he head.

"I'm to full to sleep right now, thanks to you" she smiles "I'll wake you up later" she strokes my girls hair till she falls asleep.

"I guess one of us should get some sleep too." Says Barric, I remain fixated on the screen, there is a look in Ava's eyes, a look I know to well as I have worn it many times.

It's a look of sorrow.

"I'm sorry baby girl" she whispers "but I want to go home"

With a swing of an axe Gwenith losses her head. The cannon sounds.

"I guess you can go home now" says Barric eventually "and take Gwenith with you".

**A quick recap, 9 are left, Diamond, Clos, Ryker, Ermin, Orford, Ava, Aston, Omri, Spud.**

**Dead: D2: Nolan, D3: Techa and Cable, D4: Caitlin, D5: Brites and Atom, D6: Ford, D7: Lindell, D8: Lea and Rolag, D9: Gwenith, D10: Merona, D11: Maizie, D12: Brooke and Cole. (15 dead, 8 to go)**


	10. Day seven of the games

**District ten mentor Buck Derby's POV:**

Orford's not safe, not safe at all. Merona is safe, she's already gone home. She is safe. Keld reaches out to the screen and I slap his hand.

"Go..otttt..a k..eeee..p it to..o...gether" I get out. I will be strong. I will not relapse. Strong. Strong. Strong.

I send Keld out of the room, he trips. Falls. He is not safe. He will harm Orford. Like he tried to harm me. Orford is not safe.

Safe.

Safe.

I am not safe.

The arena. The mutts. The fire.

No I am not in the arena.

Orford is.

I watch as he runs, runs and eats, run, run, run, run.

Maybe he will come home. If Orford stays safe. I don't have to come here anymore. Or Keld. We can take it in turns. Home. I see fields of sheep, ranches. Death. So much death.

Focus.

The big boy is angry with Orford, he yells his name as he strides through the swamp, spear in hand.

"I'm gonna cut out your heart boy" he yells "Like you cut out the heart of that pretty girl"

Pretty girl? Yes.

The one who got naked.

Who kissed Orford.

I saw too much, too much.

He cut her up good.

So many screams.

The big boy is angry. Angry. Orford is running, running.

I can't take it. I take another shot of morphling and black out.

Down down deeper deeper. Orford runs in my dream. Screams. Arenas. Death. So much Death.

I wake up. It is dark. Orford runs, runs, he runs from the big boy.

Big moves closer, closer, Orford trips falls. Safe. No. Not safe, not safe at all.

It is not fast. Blood. So much blood. Screaming. A heart. A cannon. Laughter.

I scream and take another shot.

I wake up on the train.

Home.

Safe.

Not safe.

Never safe.

**Leto Stone's POV:**

The mentor wouldn't stop screaming, I ordered him out of here on the first train, his fellow mentor with him. The two of them will drug themselves into a stupor for another year.

Orford could have beaten Ryker if he'd stood up to the older boy instead of running, it was the fall that injured him enough to lose those precious seconds as Ryker jumped on him.

It wasn't slow, and it wasn't painless, but it was certainly entertaining. The ratings rose massively second only to the cornucopia. A counter on the screen tells me there are only eight tributes left, It's interview time.

**A quick recap, 8 are left, Diamond, Clos, Ryker, Ermin, Aston, Ava, Omri, Spud.**

**Dead: D2: Nolan, D3: Techa and Cable, D4: Caitlin, D5: Brites and Atom, D6: Ford, D7: Lindell, D8: Lea and Rolag, D9: Gwenith, D10: Merona and Orford, D11: Maizie, D12: Brooke and Cole. (16 dead, 7 to go)**


	11. Day eight of the games

**Capitol Citizen Ophelia-Sunshine Meden's POV:**

The green light shines in my eyes telling me we are live to the country and I wave over to Caesar my boss, friend and our young host for the evening, he bounds onto stage "Welcome one and all," he yells excitedly "are we all ready to talk to our tributes families!"

The crowd screams in excitement and I clap along with them until there is silence, no one wants to miss a minute of the interviews.

Caesar takes a lone seat on the stage as the capitol seal spins on the screen, "What a show we have for you tonight folks, 8 final tributes from seven districts, I know I'm excited, so let's get on with the show"

The crowd cheers again and the capitol seal dissolves to show the district one seal, I move from my back stage spot and slip into the front of the crowd where a spare seat awaits me, I won't be needed till after the show now anyway.

The seal fades away and the plush interior of the mayor's office in one appears on screen, in the room sits three adults, two sit side by side the man puts his arm around the woman, they are Clos' parents I'm sure of it, those sharp blue eyes and fabulous skin. They dress plainly but with an amount of capitol flair that's almost quaint. Beside them sits a stern looking man, he looks like he's tried to be smart but his suit shows wear and he looks generally grubby.

"Mr and Mrs Gardner first I think" says Caesar and the camera focuses on the couple "Now tell me, what do you think Clos' chances are now he's lost the others"

"Very strong" replies Clos' mother, her voice forcing a capitol accent "he's a lone wolf is our boy, always will be"

"Even now he's weak from the poison?"

"Even now" replies his father his voice remaining firm, "we raised him to beat the odds and he will come home and bring our family honour and glory"

"So speaking of family, are there just the three of you? Any younger siblings, he was very evasive when I asked him right here about a week ago"

"No just the three of us" his mother replies, her forced accent sounding even more ridiculous now, her eyes dart around the room nervously.

"Any message you want to send out to Panem now your live to the whole country" the crowd cheers.

"Our son is a victor" declares his father, and the crowd goes wild.

"My, my I can see where Clos gets that confidence from now" exclaims Caesar and the crowd chuckle, "Shall we talk to Diamonds family"

The camera cuts to her father and I get a chance to really study his face, he has a sort of worn look bags under his eyes and a layer of grime one would usually associate with district twelve, he must be a diamond miner.

"Mr Hart"

"Call me Gray" the man grunts, I see that his teeth are filthy and wince from the sight.

"Gray Hart, very catchy" replies Caesar. The crowd chuckles.

"So Gray, after that brilliant show at the cornucopia, we've not seen much action from Diamond, why do you think that is"

"She's smart that's why. She's letting the others kill each other off first, no need to injure herself doing something stupid" he talks plainly, confidently. But when I look in his eyes I can see he's hiding his fear. It's that same glazed look the majority of the tributes have on interview night I don't see why competing in the games is a great honour for them, surely the risks are worth the prize.

"Well lots of people are rooting for her, I'm sure of that. Any last words to wish her luck?"

"She doesn't need luck, she has skill and I have faith in her ability"

The camera from one cuts out and the seal for two appears on the screen quickly fading to another mayor's office, this one is plainer than in one and a couple in peacekeeper uniform sit straight side by side.

"Welcome Mr and Mrs Mason, parents of Ryker, Tell us about your son."

"Ryker is a champion, he knows how to fight and he knows how to win" replies his father,

"So what do you think is strategy will be from now on?"

"Stay one step ahead of the others and keep his eyes on the prize." His father continues.

"What about that show yesterday, with Orford, I know I was hooked" the crowd clap in agreement "Would you say that was a moment of passion on Ryker's part?"

"Ryker may be a victor, but he's no animal" Replies his mother, she speaks softly but with a tone that demands to be heard "That thing from ten showed his savagery on the first day, we all saw it"

There is a moment of silence as people remember the first day as Orford destroyed the girl from eleven, I know for a fact parts of it weren't even aired.

"Any final words" asks Caesar breaking the tension.

"Ryker knows the score" replies his father "Loss is not an option"

The crowd go wild again and my voice begins to feel sore from the cheering. District fours seal appears on stage and a stage hand runs onto stage carrying another chair.

"Let's welcome Ula Carp to the stage"

Ula strides onto stage, she waves to the crowd and takes her seat,

"How lovely to have you here with us dear" says Caesar as the crowd dies down.

"It's just fabulous to be on stage with you again" Replies Ula "and to talk about Ermin no less"

"Yes, did you ever expect your son to have the chance to fight in the games?"

"Yes we did, my husband and I were happy to let him volunteer although we didn't expect it to happen so soon"

"Do you think him being one of the younger tributes could be a problem then?"

"Not at all Caesar, he's quick and you've all seen how skilled he is with a spear."

"Now I hear you have some big big news for the people back home."

"That I do" she rubs her belly and several women in the audience shriek myself included "I'm having another baby"

The crowd goes wild; we love to hear of the victors' home lives, baby pictures for the magazines, maybe a TV special and betting on the names and gender. The bookies will be going wild.

"Well I must say that is awfully good news, does Ermin know?" Asks Caesar

"Yes, I told him the night before he went in, He's fighting for a chance to meet the baby now"

I start to weep along with others in the audience, I wonder if I have enough money to spare to put into his account, even if it did mean dealing with Sabrina, I see her now smirking a couple of rows over from me.

The crowd settles down again and Ula waves as she leaves the stage, what a brave woman.

District sixes seal appears on screen and the camera cuts to the exterior of a garage of some sort, I see a man sat in a chair, he appears to be missing a leg, alongside him stands his wife her hand resting on his shoulder, they both look nervous.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs Hunt, tell me, what do you think Aston's chances are?"

"Good, very good" replies her father, "She's smart enough to keep hidden and she keeping her strength up"

"Yes, there have been a large number of silver parachutes heading her way; they've petered off lately though"

"Yes, we know her mentor Casey is doing all she can to help our baby come home. But parachutes cost money and we'd like to thank those citizens of the capitol who are helping her and urge them to continue."

"Astons made no kills yet though, do you really think she has it in her to win?"

"My little girls got it in her, she's a fighter" her father replies as her mother nods in agreement as she squeezes her husbands shoulder. The crowd claps politely for the district six girl, I know most people can't see her winning and where her sponsorships are coming from I have no idea.

The seal skips to district seven now, and the camera shows an older lady sat on a bench outside one of their traditional wood cabins, she is introduced as Ava's aunt and I get a feeling she is Ava's only family.

She smiles to the camera and I see she is missing two teeth, her eyes look swollen and tired, has she been crying?

"So Mrs Oak, what do you think of Ava's chances?"

"Good, very good, She's got food now" the woman's voice has a witch like quality and I can picture her cackling over a cauldron somewhere.

"And her choice to kill off her ally, so soon after meeting"

"That little girl never stood a chance ay, she was too trusting, too lovely to win ay. Caesar, what are promises made in the Arena really worth ay".

Caesar nods "Thank you for talking to us" there is a splattering of applause; no one is really that interested in the girl from seven with the single kill under her belt.

The screen cuts to district nine, inside what looks like a large canteen a woman sits on a bench her hair pulled up in a tight bun. Behind her is a rabble of children, fighting for a spot on the camera and yelling incomprehensible things. I knew Omri was a community home kid but never imagined they would all look so, dirty.

"Welcome to the show" Caesar checks his card "Miss Katz, tell us did you always know Omri was a smart kid"

"Well yes, he always did well in class" she says, there is laughter from behind her

"No he didn't" "Omri hates school" "says it's for wusses" there is general laughter from the kids on the screen.

"Well I guess, book smarts aren't everything" Miss Katz tries to keep composed and I wonder if she even really knew Omri that well "He's done very well in the Arena though, we're all watching here"

"Go get 'em Omri" cries one kid the others cheer.

"What do you think of his Ally, Spud?" asks Caesar, remaining professional as usual.

"A good kid. Omri's always been good at making friends" I'm not sure if the laughs from behind her are aimed at Spud or her comment about Omri making friends, but from the crowd in the room I'd guess at the former.

"Any last words for the audience?"

"We all wish him the best of luck" the woman's calm message is almost drowned out by the rabble of voices, I catch one of the kids shouting "You kill them careers Omri" another cries out her love for the boy, a more voices proclaim that "We want you to come home" "Can I move in with you in victors village" "Love you Omri"

The feed cuts and the crowd in the studio clap, Omri is becoming a clear favourite in the capitol, second only to perhaps Diamond or Ermin.

Finally we cut to district eleven and a final mayor's office, here in the pale blue room covered in vines and overlooking the fields of eleven sit a couple wrapped close to one another, the woman is sobbing and the man looks close to tears himself.

"Welcome Mr and Mrs Blue, Please tell us about Spud, I'm sure we'd love to know here in the capitol how a small boy who was injured on the first day no less is doing so well in these games."

The mother is crying too much to answer so it lies to the father he takes a moment to compose himself, "Spuds a good kid, he.. he.. he's got a good ally too."

"Yes he does have a good ally, what do you think drew the boy together?"

"There a similar age, from similar district. I think they'd be friends in better circumstances"

The audience are squirming now, why does this man have to bring such a downer to events, "any last words of luck for Spud?" asks Caesar wanting to wrap up the interview; I start to gather my stuff I need to be backstage for when he comes off.

"We love you, please come home to us baby" the mother sobs and the camera cuts out. There is a polite round of applause no one is really bothered about the kid from eleven.

"Now don't go anywhere faithful viewers we have a special announcement to make live to the arena tonight, so stay tuned in"

The cameras cut out, TV sets across the nation will be playing a re-cap of the day's events in the arena, in the studio the chatter of the crowd becomes loud as people speculate on the announcement, surely it's still too early for a feast. I stand up from my seat and head back stage to get back to work I greet Caesar and escort him back to his dressing room,

"Good show tonight" I tell him

"I've done better, he groans kicking off his shoes, "It doesn't help that this year's families were so dull"

"Call me Gray from one was a laugh though" I tell him and he chuckles "sometimes these district people have no idea" he says, I smile politely not too sure what he means and offer to fetch him a coffee.

"Milk, one sugar" he tells me and I scuttle out of the room where I quickly find a waiting Avox to send to the kitchens. Caesar has never been a fan of Avoxes says he doesn't like the way they stare at you, I don't blame him, there is a certain untrustworthiness about them, standing there silent, dressed in red like little devils. The Avox soon returns with the coffee and I bring it to Caesar.

"You're a life saver chuck" he says and begins to drink "Do us another favour and go see what the announcement is, he never tells me anything Leto"

"Sure hun" I reply and head out, good I wanted to know the announcement too, and it's absolutely horrid to hear stuff like this second hand.

I hover in the wings and watch as the announcer Castor Moon, Sabrina's father steps on stage, as much as I despise his daughter Castor is a good laugh, most of the country adores him. He givers a dramatic cough and the audience falls silent, the screen behind him splits into eight and shows each of the tributes, they are all with the exception of Ryker settled in trees or ditches to sleep, Ryker looks wide awake though as he strides through the swamp a pair of night vision goggles showing him the way.

"Final eight tributes," Castors voice rings loud and clear across the arena "It has come to our attention that this game is beginning to slow; therefore we have a special announcement to make. The next one of you to eliminate a contender will get a special gift from the capitol"

**A quick recap, 8 are left, Diamond, Clos, Ryker, Ermin, Ava, Aston, Omri, Spud.**

**Dead: D2: Nolan, D3: Techa and Cable, D4: Caitlin, D5: Brites and Atom, D6: Ford, D7: Lindell, D8: Lea and Rolag, D9: Gwenith, D10: Merona and Orford, D11: Maizie, D12: Brooke and Cole. (16 dead, 7 to go)**


	12. Day nine of the games Interviews

**District 6 Escort Ammon Stark's POV:**

The Arena was chaos after the prize was announced, the likes of Ermin and Ryker began to hunt with a ferocious passion whilst Aston squeaked slightly and climbed a little further up her tree. I fought the urge to send her something to tell her she must fight now, fight to go home.

The tributes remained on high alert through the night but by the next morning there had been no kills.

"The fields still to big" yawns Casey from her chair "they'll never find each other at this rate"

"I suppose they'll want to shrink it soon then" I reply leaning back in my chair.

The second screen on my wall turns its self on and I sit forward quickly, it shows me Diamond as she finishes packing up her bag to move camps.

"What now" I sigh, the gamemakers have been setting mutts on Diamond every now and again to keep the girl on her toes but why were they broadcasting this time to us.

"She must be near Aston" sighs Casey and I know she's right.

"Should we do something?" I ask

"Nah, Astons well hidden"

I'm not too sure I agree, she may be well settled in her tree and it is a foggy day in the arena adding to the difficulty for the tributes hunting for a kill but Diamond seems desperate to create some action and win the prize or just to avoid fighting the mutts again. Aston stretches out for a moment before rubbing her legs, she must have cramp again.

She looks out of her tree down at the raised pathway below and grabbing her bag and jumping out of the tree "Omph" she gasps as her legs hit the pathway below and I see Diamond has heard her, the girl grins and changes her direction heading towards Aston.

"Darn it" sighs Casey, "this isn't going to be good"

Diamond slinks through the fog, knife in hand, she remains as silent as possible but the ripples of water she makes moving through the swamp have made it to where Aston stands.

Aston gasps and looks around her, she should run I think but she remains frozen to her spot.

I think of Leto's warning not to send her any more help, her funds went up slightly after her father's plea during the interviews last night but not enough to make much of a difference.

"Can we afford a weapon?" asks Casey, she knows what I know Astons only chance would be to fight.

I search through the catalogue "Barely" I reply coming across a long wooden staff which was one of the cheaper weapons that might make some damage.

"Fuck it" I exclaim and use the last of her money to send her the cheap staff; it could mean the difference between life and death for her.

The silver parachute floats onto the screen giving her position away to Diamond and ending my career in one swoop, I could see Leto now smiling triumphantly as he begins my transfer to twelve. "It's been good to work with you Casey" I tell her as she shrugs and continues to focus on the screens.

In my selfishness I'd almost forgotten why we were here to bring Aston home, she grips the wooden staff with both hands keeping her back against the tree that has been her home all these days.

I see the look of fear on her eyes as Diamond emerges from the fog; it's the first human being either of them has seen in days. Diamond looks filthy her short hair is wild and she's scared on her legs and across her cheek.

"Finally" she grins, "A proper challenge, you know they kept sending mutts after me, day after day I've been fighting them off all for this moment now"

Aston gulps and waves her staff towards Diamond hitting her on the arm with a light force "you'll have to try better than that love" snarls Diamond stepping forward.

She pulls a single knife from her belt, "it's my last one you know" she says turning it over in her hand, "but I guess I won't need it once I win the prize"

Aston swings her staff again but Diamond ducks it this time.

"Well your no fun" whines Diamond "after all these days of solitude I thought we could have had a little chat before I killed you. But alas you'd rather just get down to the fun of it"

Her eyes sparkle as she charges for Aston gripping her staff in her hand she uses it to force my girl to the floor. She pulls the staff away from Aston as she straddles her body pinning her down and throws it into the swamp where I watch the last of Aston's funds sink into the murky water.

Diamond pulls out her knife again and strokes its flat edge against Aston's cheek, a wild snarl on her face. "this will be fun" she hisses and slices into Aston face I grip my fists together, digging my nails into my palm, I don't want this to happen but I'm powerless to stop it.

I will never grow attached again I promise myself. I will do my job in twelve or whatever other backwards district I'm sent to with dignity and detachment. Diamond slices Aston's other cheek and Aston screams.

"I'm not going to watch this, I'm going to pack" says Casey standing up and leaving the room leaving me alone as Diamond makes a third cut across Astons forehead. I will watch I think, I owe it to her mother and father for being a part of this, this murder.

Diamond is cutting off Astons hair now, her thick black locks fall to the floor, "Why?" Aston weeps the first word I've heard her utter in the arena.

"Fun" replies Diamond "After all we need to give the boys and girls back home a good show" she stabs her knife into Astons arm and the girl screams.

"A show, a show" I shout "Aston is dying for this show" I cover my mouth, but it's too late they would have heard me. I'm doomed either way, doomed to a much worse fate than district twelve.

Then I won't do it I won't give them this show. I feel the tears begin to streak down my face as I use my phone to send every penny I own to Aston's account and find what I need, it's the most expensive poison they have, I order a single pill.

I watch the screen as the single pill floats down on a silver parachute it opens up in mid air and lands on target right in Astons screaming mouth, I watch it slowly fizzle into nothingness and Astons eyes begin to close as her mouth begins to foam and body convulses from the poison. There I did the last thing I could; Aston would not die for their show!

"Come on" yells Diamond looking up to the sky "What the hell was that about?" she stands up and kicks the convulsing girl, before leaning down and slicing her neck in one quick movement. Aston's cannon sounds.

"That totally counted" yells Diamond "You're not taking my kill from me!"

A second silver parachute appears from the sky and lands in front of Diamond who tears into it and pulls out a long steal sword its handle tipped with a single diamond.

"I love it" she grins and with a final kick of Aston's corpse she heads back into the foggy swamp.

I watch as Aston is lifted from the field by the large claw that descends from the hover crafts. I almost don't hear the door opening behind me.

Leto stone steps into the room and I stand to face him, he's older than me but I'm a little taller.

"Oh dear Ammon, I did warn you"

"Send me to twelve I don't care anymore"

"Ammon, Ammon, we're long past twelve now" Leto shakes his head. "I'm disappointed in you after all your years of service, you didn't know how to behave" he waves in two peacekeepers "You don't interrupt the show" he tells me as I'm knocked unconscious.

When I wake I try to shout for help but no sound comes. No sound will ever come again.

**A quick recap, 7 are left, Diamond, Clos, Ryker, Ermin, Ava, Omri, Spud.**

**Dead: D2: Nolan, D3: Techa and Cable, D4: Caitlin, D5: Brites and Atom, D6: Ford and Aston, D7: Lindell, D8: Lea and Rolag, D9: Gwenith, D10: Merona and Orford, D11: Maizie, D12: Brooke and Cole. (17 dead, 6 to go)**


	13. Day ten of the games

**District Four Mentor and Ermin's Mother Ula Carp's POV:**

I had been congratulated and congratulated so many times in the last 48 hours. Capitolites who wouldn't give me the time of day before were suddenly opening doors for me and wishing me luck, I'd been invited to parties to be passed around and quizzed on my pregnancy by all kinds of strange people. Not one of them asked about my son.

Maggie had been a life saver, watching the games as I'd been pulled from person to person but now I was safe back in my viewing room I let my work become my priority.

Maggie caught me up on the previous days happenings, the girl from six had gone, killed by Diamond who won a fierce looking sword, although Maggie was a bit unsure as to what exactly happened as half of it was cut out of the recap. I thought of all the times I'd seen Casey sitting around the canteen with her escort nowhere to be seen, Looks like he may be in a bit of trouble now. Half of the arena had also disappeared over night, forcing the tributes into a much smaller space.

"They sent the mutts in" Maggie tells me "I think Clos may have got injured and Omri and Spud lost each other in the panic"

"So there's no more alliances?" I ask

"Not unless Omri and Spud find each other and decide to join up again, but were so late in the game now"

I nod and turn to focus on the screen, watching my doomed baby boy. I am happy he's still with us but can't figure out why they have even let him get this far. Surely if Leto wanted him dead he'd be dead by now, I let my mind run through all the possible fates they might have in mind for him, images of my son being torn to pieces by mutts or stabbed through the heart by Diamond and her new sword. I gag for a second before running out of the room without a word to the closest toilet where I am promptly sick, after a moment I compose myself enough to leave the toilet stall and make my way slowly to the sink.

As I stand there staring at my reflection watching tears begin to form by my eyes I'm rudely interrupted by the opening door.

"Ula babe, how are you?" exclaims Silk, the district one mentor she grips me in a hug and I feel her nails scraping on my back, she pulls back and crinkles her nose,

"Have you been sick?"

I nod, "Sorry, morning sickness already" I tell her blinking away a tear.

"Aww darling, let's get you a drink" she smiles and links her arm to mine, we chat about the party the previous night and Silk boasts of the sponsors she got.

"Hermes is useless" she tells me "He just sits in the corner looking grumpy. I don't know what is wrong with him"

There was nothing wrong with Hermes five years ago when he brought you home I think, but Silk was always built for the capitol lifestyle, I think that's why she volunteered for the games so she could visit this capitol and enjoy it. Winning by securing sponsorships and the protection of her fellow district one tribute before she poisoned him as they became the final two, all that was just a perk of her trips to the salons and parties of the capitol.

We arrive in the canteen where us mentors usually end up when were not sat in our separate rooms or at sponsoring events, it's always quiet in here with a ready supply of food. As is usual at this point in the games its empty.

"Sit" commands Silk, I humour her and perch on a chair.

Silk bustles around the buffet tables for a moment and appears with a plate she's tried to give a district four flavour to, two seaweed infused rolls sit next to a tuna pasta salad and a small stuffed crab, with a bowl of clam chowder on the side, in the chowder float small biscuits shaped like fish.

"Thank you, lovie" I smile at Silk and start to sip some of the chowder, I don't tell her how the majority of district four could never afford these luxuries and how the rest of us are constantly searching for food that isn't fish related.

Silk gets herself a small salad and we eat for a moment in silence, eventually she speaks.

"Ula? How did you know Shad was the man for you?"

I think for a moment remembering meeting Shad on the train to the capitol after the reaping, how annoyed I'd been that I had the new guy to mentor me rather than someone with more experience. I remember how he helped me train and impress the audience at my interview and his face as he met me on the hovercraft after the games. I think of the offer Snow made, telling me how Victors were supposed to act in the Capitol, what they were expected to do. I remember laying my head on Shad's lap and crying and I remember his offer, 'I'll marry you and you'll be safe' he told me. We married on my eighteenth birthday and Ermin came nine months later, but I think the moment I truly fell in love with Shad was when Ermin was a week old, I was feeding him as Shad came into the, house his hair ruffled and wet from his swim and a look of joy in his eyes. That was when I knew I'd truly made the right decision.

"It sneaks up on you" I tell Silk, she watches me intently "when you least expect it, but when I saw Shad, I knew"

"So you truly fell in love with him before your games, as he trained you"

"Yes" I tell Silk the capitol mandated lie, there was no point risking her knowing more.

"I think I'm in love" she tells me

"Go on" I humor her "elaborate"

"With Rock" she whispers and I fight the urge to chuckle, Rock never seemed the loving type, but Silks always seemed to be the kind of girl who seems to want a larger man to protect her, no victor should need protecting yet in some way I think we all do.

I nod seriously towards her urging her to continue, "It's just he's from two, would they ever allow it?" she whispers.

"I don't know" I reply "I've never heard of it before, maybe one of you would have to move"

"Maybe we could both move here, to the capitol" she seems excited at the dream like prospect

"Maybe" I reply knowing it'll never happen, "Maybe you should ask him first"

Silk blushes under her thick powder "I hope he likes me too"

"Me too" I agree as I finish my food off.

I look up to see an Avox has appeared from nowhere holding a message she passes it to me and vanishes as fast as she arrived, I open it quickly.

'Ermin is near other tribute' it says in Maggie's untidy scrawl.

"Sorry got to go, its Ermin" I tell Silk "I'll talk to you later" I give her a peck on the cheek and rush back to my room. Surprisingly homely food and a bit of ridiculous girl talk has cheered me up a little and given me a new lease of life that Ermin will come home as I and his Father did.

"How we doing?" I ask Maggie

"Okay" she replies "he's getting closer now but I think it's just that Spud kid"

"Should be okay then?" I say and sit down.

We watch as Ermin travels through the swamp in his waders, they are a little too large and must be uncomfortable but they are keeping him dry at least.

"Have you seen Serena?" she asks me

"No" I reply, "not seen her since before the interviews"

Maggie nods, "need to see if she can take a shift watching tonight, we have that thing"

I sigh, another feast I suppose, I regret eating that lunch now.

The second screen that used to belong to Caitlin turns on and we see Spud; he has perched on a raised platform by a pool of water and is filling his canteen.

"Isn't that where he and Omri killed Nolan?" I ask

"I think so, maybe they were planning to meet back there"

"I hope Omri's not nearby" I add, I didn't want Ermin by that boy and his poison. Maggie remains silent.

Eventually Ermin climbs out of the swamp and with his spear in hand he eats some crackers from his pack and sets out along the path; he soon gets in sight of Spud and crouches behind a bush watching him. Spud drops some purifier in his water can and sits by the pool looking around him quickly.

My son takes a deep breath and drops his rucksack behind the bush, he slides a knife into his belt and grips his spear as he steps out into the open.

"Oy eleven" he yells spud jumps to his feet and turns to face Ermin.

"Hey four" Spud says looking straight into Ermin's eyes both boys are of a similar age but Spud is skinny while Ermin is strong. I study Spud for a moment, a dirty bandage is wrapped around his arm where Diamonds knife hit him during the bloodbath, and he is also scratched around his exposed body probably from the tree branches. Ermin looks healthy in comparison, he took a good supply of food from the camp when he and Ryker split up the supplies and has been keeping to the swamp waters to hide his tracks and spear the odd fish to cook.

The two boys circle each other for a moment looking each other over until Ermin runs at Spud, Spud ducks out of the way and shoves Ermin towards the pool of water but Ermin keeps his balance. He spins and swings his spear towards Spuds leg; Spud tries to jump out of the way but falls on the floor. As he tries to pull himself up Ermin pushes his spear into Spuds heart. Boom.

I breathe out slowly and sit there for a moment unsure of what to feel, finally I smile as I watch Ermin collect Spuds small bag and empty's his pockets before returning to where he left his backpack and cleaning the blood from his spear as he watches the claw come down and take Spuds body away.

Suddenly a dart shoots out from Ermin's left hand side, "Omri" says Maggie pointing at the screen that had shown Spud, I see the petite boy from nine reloading his dart gun tears run down his face.

"Come out and face me like a man" shouts Ermin into the trees, Omri answers with another dart which Ermin dodges. Omri looks emotional, he is shaking and tears continue to flow.

"You killed Spud" shouts Omri as he struggles to load another dart, his hands shaking. Ermin moves to the base of the tree where Omri hides.

"It is the Hunger Games. Come down and you can join him" he shouts stabbing his spear up into the tree,

"Or you could come up here" Omri yells back, before firing a third dart, it also misses.

Ermin laughs "thought you were supposed to be a good shot"

Omri mumbles something in reply, and starts to load another dart, "come on nine come and fight me" cries Ermin.

"It's Omri" he shouts

"Don't care, your dead anyway" I feel a little ashamed of my son now, he needs to behave to stay on the capitols good side, they don't always like the cocky tributes. I always used to tell him to mind his manners and not argue with the trainers at the career centre. He called is confidence, I called it rude.

Omri has set up his next dart but doesn't fire it straight away instead he climbs down the tree a little to get a better shot at my son.

"Can you get an antidote ready to send him?" I ask Maggie who nods and begins to search through the catalogue.

He fires the dart it scrapes across Ermin's arm and my son gasps. "Send it" I yell and Maggie sends the vial of antidote, Ermin runs and grabs it and swallows it in one gulp.

"Good job you've got mommy here to help you" chuckles Omri.

The two continue to shout insults at each other and eventually the sun begins to set, the anthem plays and Spuds image is projected on the sky for all to see.

"I'm going to avenge him four" shouts Omri.

**Sorry for the sudden ending it ran away with me a bit at the end so I thought I'd cut this chapter up.**

**A quick recap, 6 are left, Diamond, Clos, Ryker, Ermin, Ava, Omri.**

**Dead: D2: Nolan, D3: Techa and Cable, D4: Caitlin, D5: Brites and Atom, D6: Ford and Aston, D7: Lindell, D8: Lea and Rolag, D9: Gwenith, D10: Merona and Orford, D11: Maizie and Spud, D12: Brooke and Cole. (17 dead, 6 to go)**


	14. Day twelve of the games

**District nines mentor Barric Emmer's POV**

The clock struck midnight as I watch Omri settle down in his tree, he isn't going to head down and have to face Ermin and his spear, and the foggy arena is making it hard for him to continue shooting darts. Ermin continues to circle the tree watching but struggling to see anything, I can't see him settling down for the night though, he's far to exposed.

The night drags on and I find myself falling asleep for small chunks of time, although never really settling.

It is around six am when the sun begins to rise in the arena, the fog has cleared and Ermin is laying against the base of the tree, his eyes closed. The sun shines through the trees and one beam catches Omri in his eyes, he groans then wakes up wobbling a little in the tree as if only just remembering where he is. He looks down the tree and sees Ermin whose eyes remain closed, I am unsure if he is sleeping or not, as is Omri who gathers up his stuff and scoots around to the other side of the tree, where he begins to shuffle downwards.

Several feet from the floor he jumps and makes a good landing, he quickly looks behind him before running off along the raised ground.

I watch as he heads for higher ground, keeping an eye behind him as he runs.

I wonder if Kana our escort is watching, she had no faith in the boy, in either of them. Told me that first night on the train to the capitol, her pink lips pouted as she complained about the lack of decent tributes in nine. Omri sure has shown her, he's shown a lot of people who discounted him because of his age or district, just as I and Bryant had been during our years.

I wonder if Mena has had her child yet, Bryant will make a wonderful father he's so caring. I remember the day he won his games like it was yesterday, the only one I've brought home. His eyes were bloodshot and his body was skinny. He didn't speak a word for weeks after the games, they just sent him home without an interview. He only made one kill, they were the final two and the boy from two was bloody and bruised recovering from his final grand battle with the boy from one. I remember the skinny little boy emerging from his hiding place hardly able to stand, he picked up the boy from twos abandoned axe and ended the games. He hadn't really wanted to kill anyone, but I think his hunger drove him on.

The same couldn't be said for Omri, he had a ruthless streak an urge to return home. At first I couldn't understand it, what could a community home kid be so desperate to go home for, but then it hit me. He wouldn't be just another kid in the home, he'd be a victor and he'd be noticed. He was a lot like me in a way fighting to get home to be noticed.

Where Omri has no family I could say I had too much, three older siblings and three younger ones, I was very much a middle child. But I couldn't support all of them with my winnings and eventually we grew apart, leaving me, Bryant and eventually Mena, the girl who made him smile again.

Omri is making good distance in the arena but I can't help but notice that he is heading back towards the cornucopia, whether this is on purpose or not I don't know all I can do is watch.

He eventually reaches the cornucopia where he finally stops moving he makes his way over to the abandoned career camp and begins to rummage although I'm not sure what for. I check his funds, I could send him something if I knew what he wanted.

He is still rummaging when Ermin appears on my secondary screen I groan in annoyance, we are on his turf now, nice flat ground for hand to hand combat, there will be no time for Omri to reload his darts down here. I quickly ponder if Ermin was awake the whole time or woke up to find Omri gone and followed his tracks. It doesn't really matter, he is here now.

Ermin charges out of the bush to the crouching figure or Omri his spear out stretched, here it is I think, here is the end. As he approaches Omri my boy ducks and throws something at Ermin, a sharp piece of broken glass it flies through the air and hits Ermin's leg cutting it a little, Ermin winces but otherwise remains upright.

Omri dives behind an apparently empty box and in the split second it takes for my camera to change angle Omri has what he was searching for. A small glass vial, he carefully opens the lid and gives it a sniff before grinning.

Poison.

I don't know how the careers could have missed it when they emptied the camp but here it is, much stronger than any of Omri's remaining berries. In the time it's taken for Omri to find this Ermin is well on his way to reaching my boy even with his bleeding leg.

Omri quickly dips his two remaining darts into the poison, I didn't realise he was so low, hopefully I will be able to send him more if he makes his shot.

He slides the dart into the gun and positions it to his lips, in one quick movement he sticks his head above the box and fires, the dart hits Ermin straight in the chest as the district four tribute was only meters away at the time, Ermin falls to his knees and groans and Omri fires his last dart hitting the other boy straight in the neck.

"Mom" cries Ermin "I lov.." his final words are cut short as the poison works quickly and the cannon sounds.

I hear a scream flying down the corridor and gulp, Ula will be on her way.

I stand as my door flies open.

"You, You" she cries storming towards me

I try to remain calm "technically Omri"

Ula dives on me and my instincts kick in and I block her attack, she punches and kicks and I try to control her without striking back, we struggle for a moment until two peacekeepers pull her from me.

"Thank you" I nod towards them, they move to one side not speaking and allow Leto Stone to enter.

Ula glares towards him and spits at his feet.

"I did tell you Ula dear" he says completely ignoring me

"Why, why, why" she cries collapsing on the arms of the peacekeepers holding her.

Leto looks from me to her and back again "So Omri can win. Take her away."

"Where to sir?" asks one of the peacekeepers

"Home" Leto replies with a wave of his hand, "Make sure you don't forget Maggie too"

The guards leave keeping hold of Ula as they walk her out of the room, the door closes behind them.

"I'm sorry sir, but did you say Omri will win?" I ask him he sighs

"These words will not leave this room. Correct."

I am wise enough to know this isn't a question. "Correct"

"I have certain stakes on the victory of your district Barric"

"Money?" I blurt out.

"Yes money" he hisses "and I think it would be best for all of us if he wins right. You could retire or allow Bryant to skip a few years to take care of his baby; it's a good thing for your whole district"

I nod, the crops have been poor the last couple of years leaving us with little to eat for ourselves and the district would love to welcome a third victor home.

"Your secret is safe with me sir" I reply "and I am honoured you have chosen my tribute"

"He is clever and skilled with that dart" he replies before nodding and leaving my room, I am alone again.

I look to the screen where Omri is creating a shelter inside the cornucopia using the abandoned crates to create a wall protecting him. With a few directions I send him food and a pack of ten new darts, he grins as he pushes them into his backpack.

**A quick recap, 5 are left, Diamond, Clos, Ryker, Ava, Omri.**

**Dead: D2: Nolan, D3: Techa and Cable, D4: Caitlin and Ermin, D5: Brites and Atom, D6: Ford and Aston, D7: Lindell, D8: Lea and Rolag, D9: Gwenith, D10: Merona and Orford, D11: Maizie and Spud, D12: Brooke and Cole. (18 dead, 5 to go)**


	15. Day thirteen of the games

**District one Mentor Silk Moon's POV:**

"Silk dear; I'd rather you didn't do that" Daphne coons,

"What" I bark back

"That tapping"

I look down at my hand and see that I am indeed tapping the table with my long nails; I always do this when I'm nervous or bored and today is of the first variety.

"Sorry" I reply placing my hand on my lap and begin to tap my foot instead. Daphne glares at me, she's just about to make a comment when the door opens and Hermes slides in.

"One of you can go for a break" he says slouching into his chair, I look at Daphne,

"You go" I tell her, it's expected that I offer her the first break, after all she doesn't actually have to be here.

"Thank you dear" she replies in her sickly sweet tone, it's as if I've just done her a great favour, rather than simply obey the rules.

She leaves the room and I feel myself relaxing, I return my hand to the table and continue to tap.

"You alright?" asks Hermes, it's not like him to go all mentor on me.

"Fine, just a little jumpy I suppose"

"Is it about Ula?"

"I suppose" I'm still confused about all of yesterday's happenings, especially the moment when Ula started screaming something about cheats and the games being fixed as I watched her being dragged away to the train.

"You'll see her again chuck" Hermes reclines in his chair watching the screen again. He just thinks I miss my friend I realise, but it's more than that.

We watch the screens in silence for a while I do a quick mental re-cap of whose left, Our two, Clos and Diamond who are both making their way through the trees now keeping to the raised paths. Clos is injured and weak, we've sent him all we can but his account is running low. Diamond is much healthier; she grips her new sword tightly as if she's afraid it may vanish.

Ryker from two is still going, he's pacing around a small patch of the arena, guarding his spot more than actively seeking out the others. Ava has a similar tacit only she's found a tree to hid in close to the cornucopia, from where she's sat she's just out of eyesight to see Omri who has made his camp inside the cornucopia itself.

My screen begins to beep telling us that one of our tributes is drawing closer to another, I look up at the third screen expecting one of the other three to focus but it remains blank, I study Diamonds screen for a moment before it clicks.

"Diamond and Clos are about to meet" Hermes says my thought out loud,

"Is there anything we can do?"

"No point may as well just sit back and watch the show"

So I turn back to Diamonds screen just as she turns a corner of the raised paths and comes face to face with Clos. The third screen switches on now, showing the meeting that is going out live to the whole country.

"We meet again" taunts Diamond

Clos only rolls his eyes "let's just get this over with" he drops his pack and pulls out his sword.

Diamond grins as she does the same "any last words" she shouts as she swings the sword, Clos blocks it. The sound of metal clashing echoes around the trees.

The two spar with equally matched skill, ordinarily I'd say Clos had the upper hand but he's still weak and Diamonds short stature is making it easier for her to evade the swings of the sword.

One wrong move from either of them and their dead, I'm captivated and I know the rest of the country will be too, no matter who wins our district will come out stronger and the sponsorships will fly in.

Diamond's sword makes the first contact, slashing across Clos' stomach cutting a wide gash.

The boy stumbles back and continues to swing at Diamond, but she's too fast for him.

Another blow hits Clos and he collapses to the floor, Diamond stands over him and holds her sword ready to make the final blow.

"Do you want to know a secret" whispers Diamond her voice only just being picked up by the super sensitive microphones that surround the pair.

Clos spits in her face, the phlegm is bloody and vile, "bite me" he snarls.

"In a minute hun" replies Diamond with a slight smile "but first its story time"

She sits herself on Clos' bloody legs, pinning him to the floor.

"It all began around seventeen years ago" begins Diamond "There was a lovely young woman from district one, but she was so unhappy. You see she was trapped in a loveless marriage with an ugly old man, but the man was wealthy so she stayed and she had his baby. A lovely little boy"

"What's the point bitch" growls Clos before coughing out more blood.

Diamond slaps him, "listen to the story, don't you dare die on me"

"Now this woman was very sad, so one day she left her baby at home and went for a walk, when she came across a handsome young man. The man stopped to say hello and the two spoke for a while, although neither had met before they felt this connection.

"They met many more times over the months that followed, the woman had never felt so happy and the man fell head over heels in love with her. He tried to convince her to leave her rich husband many times, but she wouldn't.

"One day the woman came to the man in tears; she was pregnant with his child" Diamond sighs

"She was so sad, her husband knew the baby couldn't be his and he was mad. But she made him a deal; she would send it away and remain with him, promising never to speak to her lover again.

"When the baby was born, the woman's husband sent it away, sent it to live with its father and they told everyone it had died. And the man and the woman and their young son continued life as if nothing were wrong"

"I don't understand what the hell you're on about" Clos groans, his life seeping away from his face.

"Then you weren't listening" replies Diamond "you're mum, you're dad, you, all in my story. Only the baby you're mother gave away, she grew up, grew up with her loving father in the mines. Waiting for the day she could tell her big brother such an interesting story"

"No" sighs Clos "I can't..." he coughs some more and begins chocking on the rising blood.

"So big brother, this is goodbye" says Diamond standing up. With one quick movement of the sword she ends Clos' life. The cannon sounds.

She grabs her and Clos' bags and heads into the swamp "did you see me Mother" she says looking to a tree which hides a camera "Did you see me kill your pride and joy, did it break your heart like you did my fathers."

I slowly turn to Hermes, he looks like I feel, confused, worried.

"Can it be true" I ask "could they have been siblings"

"I don't know" replies Hermes "it's not unheard of for women to have affairs"

"but they're siblings" I say, there's a unwritten rule in one that a mother should never have to lose more than one child to the games, unless they volunteer of course, but that's one of the reasons we train, so families can be ready.

"No one knew" he replies standing up, "watch Diamond, I have stuff to do" he stands and leaves the room and I watch Diamond she's found a patch of dry land in the centre of the swamp and is searching through Clos' bag, mixing his stuff with hers.

Her sponsorships have risen greatly and I feel I should send her something, I find an energy supplement, she may not need it now but it should come in useful later should she have to fight Ryker.

Diamond grabs the parachute and pockets the bar; she drops Clos' empty bag in the swamp and continues to move.

I watch her face; too look for some flicker of emotion to see how true her story is. Nothing. Diamonds face is void of emotion, only a flicker of focus on the task at hand.

**A quick recap, 4 are left, Diamond, Ryker, Ava, Omri.**

**Dead: D1: Clos, D2: Nolan, D3: Techa and Cable, D4: Caitlin and Ermin, D5: Brites and Atom, D6: Ford and Aston, D7: Lindell, D8: Lea and Rolag, D9: Gwenith, D10: Merona and Orford, D11: Maizie and Spud, D12: Brooke and Cole. (20 dead, 3 to go)**

**So what do you think of my twist, Please review. :)**


	16. Day fourteen of the games part 1

**Intermission – ****Roland 'rock' Bedros POV:**

Silk came to me last night as soon as her shift was over; we talked for hours about Diamonds revelation and what it could mean for the rest of the games and the reactions in one. I'm therefore not surprised when I wake up on a chair in my room while she lays on the bed. What I am surprised at however is how beautiful she looks; Silk is beautiful the whole country knows it. But seeing her laying asleep on my bed brings something out in me, a feeling I'm not used to.

I've never seen another woman before as something more than just another opponent to defeat at training or in the games, after my victory capitol women would often throw themselves at me but I never accepted their advances. I stuck to what I know remaining cold and distant, luckily I've never been forced into a different role, I'm good at my job, I bring kids home.

I leave the room to order some food for us and when I return with a tray of fruit and coffee Silk is sat upright in my bed, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders barely covers her body. I place the tray on the bed and sit next to it.

She picks up a slice of apple and nibbles at it for a moment; I take a grape and eat it.

"I guess I better go watch Diamond" she says after a moment

"Leave it to Hermes" I reply, Silk is still delicate after yesterday, Diamonds revelation came as a shock to her.

She wiggles uncomfortably on the bed and takes another piece of fruit to eat "shouldn't you check on Ryker then" I know I'd rather my boy won than that girl but right now I'm not in the mood to watch the games.

I shake my head "he'll manage. Alana is there anyway."

"You don't have to stay with me you know" Silk seems shyer than usual, she tries to avoid my gaze. isn't she usually the bubbly flirtatious one.

"I want to" I reply simply, knowing I'm telling her the truth. I just want to sit her and be with her forever, games and capitol be damned.

She smiles at me, it's not one of her standard smiles she uses to woo the crowds though, its genuine and its sweet and it makes me smile back, something I've not done in years.

"You have a nice smile" she tells me before blushing and turning away.

I reach out and take her hand. "You do too".

**Sorry it's only short, big finale is on the way though.**


	17. Day fourteen of the games part 2

**Day fourteen part 2 - Ophelia –Sunshine Meden's POV**

"Final four tributes, a feast shall commence by the cornucopia in six hours time, the prize a days' supply of food. May the odds be forever in your favour"

The announcement wakes me up at around 11am and I have a banging headache and a dry mouth. I half regret the third bottle of champagne but as I remember the look on Sabrina's face as she fell off the table she was dancing on it was completely worth it.

Though if there's going to be a feast tonight, there's bound to be another party planned. I pop a couple of pills and feel my throbbing head fade away before switching on my phone to check for messages, just the one from Calvus asking me to confirm my next appointment, I shoot him a message telling him I'll be there tomorrow.

I check various capitol feeds searching for the perfect party for tonight. Lilith's holding one but her's always become dull at around midnight. Hannabeth has children now so she'll be talking about them all night at her party. I could go to Paris' party but he always invites those dreadful Candy twins with their poufy pink hair and matching dogs, how ridiculous.

I check to see if Ceasar's confirmed any parties but he hasn't, then it hits me. I should arrange my own party. I've not hosted one yet this season and surely a feast is the perfect time.

I begin the preparations immediately starting out by sending out some general invites and some more personal ones to people from the games centre who won't be working tonight. I then send in a request for alcohol and party food to my buildings caterers before heading out to find the perfect dress.

I choose my favourite salon in the high end part of town, it's a bit out of my usual price range but I flash my credit card and the door opens for me. I'm first greeted by an avox who takes my coat and passes me a glass of champagne which is sip slowly as I browse the shop floor.

"Can I help you miss" a sales assistant asks appearing beside me, I point to two dresses.

"I'd like to try those two on please" one is a turquoise floor length dress with a halter neck and decorated in silver jewels, the second a much more exciting purple little dress with an awful lot of ruffles and a hint of black in the bow around the middle.

I consider both for a few minutes before picking the riskier purple dress which I pair with some matching heels and a new hair piece.

On my way home I stop by at Calvus' salon as he is closing up.

"Ophelia darling" he says as he kisses my cheeks before I even have chance to put down my shopping bags.

"I'm here to invite you and Vara to my party tonight personally" I tell him and he grins

"It'd be an honor my dear" he kisses my hand.

"Oh Calvus" I scoff "you're one of my oldest friends of course you're invited to every soirée I throw. As long as you keep me looking my best" I pull my new hair piece from my bag and hold it out "like helping me with this perhaps" I flutter my eyelashes.

"Of course come sit down, Vara" he yells her name, Vara appears from the back room.

"Ophelia" she squeals "I'd have thought you'd still be in bed after last night" she chuckles

"To much to do, it's a feast day after all" I reply "did you get the invite for tonight?"

"Of course and of course were coming aren't we Calvus"

"Of course" replies Calvus but I can tell he's focused on my hair now. Always the professional that man.

"What's been happening in the games today?" I ask Vara "I've been far too busy to check since the feast was announced"

Vara nibbles her lip for a moment as she often does when she's thinking.

"we'll there's still the four left, Omri moved from his base in the cornucopia as soon as the feast was announced and ran off into the swamp and the others have been making their way towards the cornucopia"

She leans over to switch on the mirror screen and we watch Ava arrive at the outskirts of the cornucopia, she ducks behind some bushes and a parachute drops supplying her with some food, a countdown timer on the screen tells us its three hours till the feast.

"They didn't give us much warning with this one, did they" I say, Vara nods in agreement.

Calvus finishes up my hair and steps back, I offer up my credit card but he waves his hand, "it's on me darling" he says with a grin. "I look forward to tonight"

"Same" I reply and after a quick goodbye I jump in a cab back home.

With two hours and thirty minutes to go till the feast my food and drink arrives, I pass over my card and the man takes it and swipes it leaving me to set it up.

Half an hour later and I'm done. I still need to get ready though and I know people will be arriving soon, I take one of the fastest showers of my life, avoiding my new hair of course and climb into my new dress and shoes, I've just managed to attach my eyelashes when the buzzer goes.

People arrive to the party quickly and start helping themselves to drinks and food, I do my hosting duties, greeting people at the door, refilling glasses soon its ten to five, almost feast time and the screens around my house switch themselves on.

The room goes a deadly silent as people grip their glasses and watch the screens, this late point in the games is important for everyone there, fortunes are won and lost on the victor of these games and today could be the day we discover who it is.

Castor appears on the screen and welcomes the audience, he shows a three minute recap of the day's events, mostly just tributes moving towards the cornucopia, hunting for food and finding a good spot to wait for the feast. As he talks Caesar enters my apartment, offers a quick apology for his lateness and disappears into the crowd, I make a note to go find him later. I've been hearing rumours that the District six escort position is opening up after Ammon Stark's early retirement and I want him to put in a good word for me.

The feed switches to a live view of the arena now and we watch as Ava waits, we can see her view over to the cornucopia which is now deserted of all the boxes and crates that the careers left after they moved. The feed cuts to each of the tributes in turn, Diamond and Ryker are posed ready to run, gripping their weapons ready for a fight. Omri is the furthest from the cornucopia, he looks around him scouting out the fastest routes away from the centre of the arena. For a boy who just took down a career only a day ago he doesn't look like he's up for a fight.

The camera cuts back to the cornucopia where a portion of the floor below it opens up and a table rises from the ground, on it sits a single rucksack which apparently holds a day's worth of food. It looks pretty small to me, but I guess those district folk eat less than us in the capitol, as they can't eat calorie purgers like we do they have to just eat less to keep a low bmi.

Ava is the first to more running from her spot towards the cornucopia she is quickly followed by Ryker and Diamond, Ryker launches his spear towards Ava and it pierces her through the heart, she stumbles for a moment screaming in pain until she finally collapses and a cannon sounds. Her death is quick and sudden and I'm disappointed it wasn't more dramatic.

"Damn it" cries one of my guests tearing up his betting sheet, "I'm going to have to work overtime for months to make that money back" he complains.

Diamond and Ryker reach the bag at the same time.

"Fight you for it" taunts Diamond as she swings her sword towards Ryker, Ryker jumps out of the way and draws his own sword from his belt, he lunges at Diamond who jumps back deflecting his sword with her own.

Ryker grunts as he continues to swing at Diamond who continues to dodge or block his advances, eventually the dynamic switches as Diamond moves into the offensive, she hacks and swings at Ryker who does just as good as a job as she did in protecting himself, eventually though one of them will make a mistake or come out as superior, it's just a matter of time.

That time comes after around fifteen minutes of this continuous fighting as Ryker strikes Diamonds breast slicing into it, I wince and let out a small squeal, Diamond gasps from the pain but somehow remains calm and focused in her pain. She swings towards Ryker but stumbles and collapses, he grins and raises his sword in triumph, "for two" he yells.

It happens in a split second; a dart flies from the surrounding undergrowth and strikes him in the neck, in seconds Ryker is collapsed on the floor beside Diamond his body convulsing, sixty seconds later it stops and his cannon sounds.

My home is silent as people just take in what happened, the kid from nine the one with the darts just took down the district two male, the strongest player in the game. With a single dart.

"I can't believe it" Vara says coming up beside me "I guess the kid will win, he's what thirteen!"

I nod "youngest victor ever"

"Diamonds still alive though" comments another woman, "it's still all to play for"

The camera is on Diamond now, waiting, will she sit up, will another dart end her. Seconds pass, then minutes. Where is Omri now, why is Diamond not getting up hunting him down.

The camera cuts to Omri he is unscrewing his bottle of poison, his hands shaking, the pressure must be getting to him.

"No" he gasps as the bottle slips from his hand "no no no" his poison bottle smashes its contents leaking out onto the floor. His breath speeds up into gasps, and he begins to shake.

"What on earth" I gasp "how did he manage that"

"It's the pressure, maybe he's too young to be a victor" says Vara.

"I for one would love to talk to Diamond again, regarding her interesting tale" adds Caesar coming up behind us, "maybe Leto should just send in the Mutts to finish him"

"That won't happen" laughs another guest, I look over to where he stands a handful of betting slips gripped tightly in his hands.

"Why" asks Vara, "the girl would make a much better victor"

"Yeah but Leto bet his fortune on the boy"

"What!" Caesar and I yell,

"That cannot be right" Vara adds "its illegal, he wouldn't risk his position like that".

The man whose name escapes me chuckles "I saw him down there the other day talking to a cashier, I'd bet it's would be on him as the lads all he'd talk about when you interview him Caesar"

On the screen a panicked Omri has begun to move away from the cornucopia and the injured Diamond who is beginning to sit up and moves herself on her hands and knees away from the fallen tributes as they are collected by hovercraft.

She grips her chest and manages to collapse in a corner of the arena where she passes out from exhaustion.

"I'm going back to the tribute centre" Caesar tells me "I need to talk to some people about these allegations" I've never seen him so serious.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I tell him giving him a peck on the cheek.

After Caesar leaves the party begins to settle down, I pump up the music and open some more alcohol to try and encourage it to bubble back up again. Most people are still watching the screens but not much is happening, Diamond is unconscious and Omri has grown tired of hiking through the swamp and has begun to climb a tree to settle down for the night. The rucksack of food remains on the table untouched.

Suddenly the live feed switches to Caesar he's sat on his interview stage in the eerily quiet studio.

"I'm sorry for this interruption in the feed folks" he says with his usual grin "But I just had to talk to these two wonderful mentors of our final two tributes. Give a warm welcome to Silk and Barric" my party is silent and so is the studio, what on earth could he be planning?

**A quick recap, 2 are left, Diamond, Omri.**

**Dead: D1: Clos, D2: Nolan and Ryker, D3: Techa and Cable, D4: Caitlin and Ermin, D5: Brites and Atom, D6: Ford and Aston, D7: Lindell and Ava, D8: Lea and Rolag, D9: Gwenith, D10: Merona and Orford, D11: Maizie and Spud, D12: Brooke and Cole. (22 dead, 1 to go) **

**Now we're back to where we were before the purge. yay. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow and the final one will be in a couple of days after I edit it.**

**please review :)**


	18. Day fourteen of the games part 3

**Day fourteen part three-**** Head Gamemaker Leto Stone's POV:**

I am on my computer in my office the arena being streamed onto various screens on my desk, Diamond's health stats are lowering slowly, whilst Omri is still relatively healthy for a boy who has spent two weeks in the arena not getting enough sleep or food. Omri is surely in for the win now.

I smile and lean back in my chair, I could just wait it out I suppose, or I could give my viewers a show. I grin as I decide on the later and begin to type instructions down to the control room.

'Three mutts, all alligator based, set on Diamond by 7pm. I want a good show.' As I send the message my feed of the arena goes dead. I wiggle my mouse and tap the screen and the picture comes back on, its Caesar and he's got Silk and Barric in the studio with him, wasn't he at a party tonight? I scowl as he begins to talk.

"How did he get on the air. Cut him off" I say down my intercom, getting no reply. Everyone is transfixed on the screen obviously, I head for my office door, I'll have to sort this out in person.

The door is locked, I swipe my pass across it, nothing, again and again, nothing.

"Stupid thing" I say kicking the stationary door. I head back to my desk and hit my intercom again,

"Doors playing up, can you send someone up" no reply "hello I said send somebody up to my office" still no reply, I'm getting annoyed now, is someone messing with me. I decide to focus on the screen, maybe I can't stop Caesar right now but I can watch what he has to say before I punish him for interrupting my feed later.

"Welcome Silk and Barric, how do you feel about having tributes in the final two?"

Silk chuckles that ridiculous sound she makes when trying to appear attractive "I'm used to it Caesar" she flutters her eyelashes at him.

Barric tries to look happy but he's squirming, why is he there what does he know. Suddenly my stomach drops, no they can't.

"I'm pleasantly surprised Caesar" he answers "But I think we all saw that Omri had it in him from the start"

"Indeed, I believe head gamemaker Leto Stone has been praising the boy from early on in these games" Caesar says.

"Yes he's been very supportive" Barric answers. He's shuffling on his seat nervously, I continue to try and open my door as I yell for someone to turn off the broadcast.

The feed cuts back to Diamond as she sits up, finally I think, despite Caesar's meddling order has been restored, now maybe someone will come and fix my door. I try it again no luck. I continue to buzz the intercom a few more times, why have the mutations not been released yet?

The feed cuts back to the studio quickly as Caesar continues, footage of Diamond playing behind him "Has he spoken to you about Omri"

"Once or twice yeh"

"No no shut up man", I yell, I'm banging on my door now, trying to get let out, why is no one responding to me!

"Can you divulge the nature of these discussions"

"I can" says Barric as he shuffles on his seat, I stop banging on the door and stare at my screen, what is happening! Why is this happening?

Barric sighs and looks down the camera "Leto Stone is fixing the game" there is a small gasp from someone in the studio, I sink into my couch resting my hands in my head.

Barric continues, elaborating on the discussion we had only forty eight hours earlier I should never have divulged anything to him. It could be alright though, who would trust a jaded victor and the ridiculous games host over their esteemed head gamemaker.

"Silk could you tell me what you know about these allegations" asks Caesar

Silk blushes and begins "well I would say I don't believe it could be true" she says

"Thank you" I call out to the screen,

"But" crap "My dear friend Ula Carp, told me something was wrong days ago, before she went home, then again on the day she was sent home"

"Sent home?" asks Caesar

"Well she was upset over her son and she got a bit carried away" Silk tries to diffuse the situation.

"She attacked me" adds Barric, stating the truth like the dead man he is, him Caesar, Silk even poor Ula all of them will have to go.

"And this is when Leto told you everything" asks Caesar

"It was after that event yes"

"no! Shut up you stupid old man" I yell, can nobody keep secrets anymore!

The screen cuts to the arena again, but the voices of my traitors continue to talk as Diamond rips off the bottom half of her shirt using it to tie a bandage around her breast. I stand up and begin to pace my room, I'm starting to think this is no fault in the doors, I'm being held in this room like a common district born prisoner. What do they want, a confession, they won't get one.

Diamond stumbles towards the cornucopia where she retrieves the bag from the feast, inside she finds the food and begins to eat it greedily. At the bottom of the bag she finds a small vial, its more poison.

"Who put that in there?" I yell, it wasn't authorised by me, everyone is turning on me.

Diamond smiles and slips the vial in her pocket and begins to move slowly towards the bushes, grabbing some leaves she begins to wipe the poison along the length of her blade,

"Here little boy" she whispers her eyes darting around her searching out the cameras "I've got a surprise for you"

"I think he should be held accountable for his actions" Silks voice floats over the image on the screen, "we have these rules for a reason".

"I agree" says Barric "a victory for nine isn't worth it if it's done unfairly" he doesn't sound too sure at his own comment.

"I'd like to thank you both for being so honest with me today" Caesar says "I'll let our viewing public get back to the games".

I try my door again, no luck, my intercom, the same, I yell a few more times, nothing.

Eventually I decide to just sit down and watch the rest of the games unfold on the screen, I have been betrayed by the victors, for what appears to be no other reason than Caesar Flickerman's own sense of justice, or jealously that he couldn't have the same effect on the games that I can.

The camera switches back to Omri, he's hidden himself in a tree and looks pretty settled for a boy who's in the final two of the games.

Suddenly there is an earthquake and Omri tumbles to the floor, the tree he was sat in following him down, the water of the arena begins to rise and Omri begins to run to avoid it. I haven't authorised a moment of this but I decide to go along for the ride, Omri could still win and no matter what the money will come to my family.

The boy continues to run through the swamp the rising water leading him back towards the cornucopia destroying all of the raised pathways behind him, there is no turning back now, we will get a winner. The clock in the corner of the screen tells me it's heading towards eight pm but the arena is still bright and airy, we will get a good view. Omri stumbles on a tree branch and falls into the opening where the cornucopia sits. He stands up and drops his bag, looking around him he runs up to the cornucopia, where he loads a dart into his blowgun.

Diamond emerges from a bush fighting back a small mutt, not as large as the ones I wanted and she does it pretty easily. It's a fight between her and Omri that we want.

Omri fires his dart and it scrapes Diamonds thigh she wobbles but manages to force enough energy to charge towards the boy her poison coated sword swinging as she runs, Omri tries to reload his dart, his fingers fumbling. He drops one dart and grabs another he manages to re-load as Diamond reaches him. My boy was not made for hand to hand combat, his tactics were sneaky and distance based.

Diamond is too fast for him she musters the last of her strength and swings her beautiful sword and slices into Omri's arm almost cutting it off entirely, the boy collapses.

"Poison?" he asks, as his body begins to shake just as Ryker's did.

"Yeah, think it was meant for you" standing over his body Diamond raises her sword ready to deliver the final blood of these games.

"Looks like I got it then" says Omri in a whisper seconds before his cannon sounds,

Diamonds eyes open wide in shock, "I .. I .. won" she stutters. dropping her sword onto the ground beside my dead boy.

I've lost, I've lost all my money and the money I borrowed to make the bet. It'll take me years to earn it back.

"Ladies and Gentleman the Winner of the 39th Hunger Games, Diamond Gray" Castors voice is clear and echoes around the whole arena a hover craft appears and Diamond climbs onto the ladder which has been lowered and is lifted out of the arena. she is pulled onto the hover craft where a team of doctors and surgeons will make her injuries as if they never existed.

I hear the familiar sound of my door opening and turn around to see our president Cornelious Snow

"Sir" I begin "what an honour, how may I be of assistance?"

"This is your new office" Snow states simply and I notice he is not alone standing behind him is Brutus Hope our head trainer,

"Thank you sir" replies Brutus, stepping into my office, he avoids my gaze.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand" I say "this is my office"

Snow turns around and begins to leave my office "deal with him discreetly" he says as he gets to the door.

"What is happening" I ask Brutus as two peacekeepers enter the room they head straight for me.

"What, no, come on guys" I say "it was just a bet, surely people break that rule all the time"

The two men advance on me, I recognise them, my guards, my friends "Look isn't this a bit of an overreaction?" I ask "Erato, Atlas? Guys?"

Everything goes black.

**Congrats to Diamond then, tell me how you feel about her win, was it obvious? Anyway the next and a last chapter will be from her POV.**


	19. Victors Interview

**Victor Diamond Gray's POV:**

Father always told me stories before I went to sleep as a child, stories of princesses and princes, of love and betrayal yet I grew up believing life wasn't like that at all, people just didn't live like that. Then the games came and the capitol and Clos. Now I'm not sure what is real and what is fantasy, I won the games I killed people. I acted like a psychopath on national television. But its what they wanted, what they expected. I was just playing their game after all.

Clos Gardner is or was my half brother, I've always known this and I've always know I should never tell him or anyone else the truth. But something snapped in the arena something made it all so simple. You lived or you died, Clos was about to die and I wanted him to know the truth. It's a show of course so I had to make it dramatic for the audience at home but everything I told the boy with his life in my hands was the truth. See at the time I knew I was going to die too, in the arena, all those mutts, someone wanted me dead, but I fought it, I fought my way out and I'm still here.

But where is here? I don't think I'm still being removed from the arena, I think I'm back in the capitol, in a white soulless hospital room.

I look up to the door and I see my mentor, Silk looks confused to see me to say the least. Her usually spotless hair is matted and tired looking, her eyes tired and surrounded by black bags, looking more like a exhausted miner than a glamorous victor.

I suddenly realise that her life will be my life now, passed around the capitol, being admired and feared and every year getting to know two tributes and watching them fight to come home. Or maybe not, I know of some older victors ones who either scared the capitol off or just acted so crazy that they we're considered unfit for public appearances. Am I one of them, could I be one of them, do I want to be?

Silk is still staring at me, she's as confused as I am about me living while others died, I'm not one of the careers, though I did train, I'm just a diamond miners girl, not a victor.

"Hi there" I say, my voice croaking "fancy seeing you again"

"Yes fancy that" Silk takes my voice as an invitation into my room

"I bet you wanted Clos to win"

She shrugs "you know we're happy as long as we bring a victor home"

I try to laugh but a cough comes out instead, she passes me a glass of water "take it easy" she tells me "you were in surgery a while, for your injuries"

Lifting my top I inspect my injury, the one Ryker gave me, my boob is healed as if there was never a large chunk of flesh missing, and something else "it's bigger" I mumble giving it a poke "ouch" it stings.

"The first of as many surgeries as you want" Silk replies with a smile "I authorised the enlargement myself" her smile grows and I realise she is growing back into her element, talking about body modifications with me. How will I ever adjust to this life?

"What else did they do?" I ask, a little unsure I want to know the answer.

"Just fattened you back up, fixed a few scars and bruises you got from the mutts and drained any poisonous substances that got in through Omri's darts"

The sound of the dead kids name makes me wince, I never knew it. "What district was he from?"

"Nine, an orphan I think, no-one to miss him at home" she tries to reassure me, but it wasn't just him was it? it was Clos and the girl with the stick and the ones in the bloodbath, they had families.

I gulp, "I see" I force myself to remain calm, they may be assessing me now, trying to decide what kind of victor I will become, a drugged up waste of space or a glamorous mentor, again I wonder which would be worst. I close my eyes to escape Silk's eyes as they stare at me.

"You're interview will be this evening" Silk tells me, bringing my mind back to the here and now.

That soon I wonder opening my eyes again, I pick up and finish my water "Will I be ready?"

"Of course, you're a fighter Diamond, a victor"

The day speeds up then, first my prep team followed by my stylist, a young woman by the name of Tigris, she takes my new measurements and begins to complain about not being consulted over my enlargements, apparently I'm now two sizes larger, strange. I can't stop staring at them. I must try not to on stage tonight.

I hear the president mentioned in conversation and remember I will meet him tonight, I'm kinda excited, tonight I will be the most famous person in the whole of Panem, a victor.

I will be one of the glamorous ones I decide, I will take my new found wealth in my stride and mentor more tributes. After all the capitol let me win, so I owe them that. Don't I?

Tigris dresses me in a beautiful if low cut silver frock, studded in my namesake, a gray fur shrug is wrapped around my shoulders and I'm ready for the crowd.

"Have you thought of your angle, for the interview?" Asks Silk as we stand waiting in my dressing room.

"Not really, but I want to be honest, be myself"

"You need to be careful; they will want to know about Clos"

I nod "I know"

I am led down more corridors where we are met by Hermes who was Clos' mentor, he looks happy to see me through and shakes my hand "welcome to the family" he tells me with his gravelly voice "now go get them kid" he pats me on the back and I feel a slice of pain from the surgery, it doesn't show on my face though, it's nothing to me now.

I stand on a plate and Hermes and Silk vanish I hear cheers from the crowd as Tigris and my prep team, then louder ones for Silk and Hermes, finally I hear my own name being called by Caesar Flickerman and I'm raised up into the giant stadium, everyone is yelling and clapping and the lights blind me.

I wobble on my heels but Caesar has come over to me, he holds me steady "careful there" he says mostly to the audience "we don't want to lose you so soon after your games"

The audience laugh but I fail to see the funny side of his comment. I smile though "thank you Caesar, I was just so shocked by that wonderful welcome"

The audience chuckle as I allow myself to be led over to the throne that awaits me. I sit down slowly and cross my legs as I was taught to before the games, looking out into the crowd into the sea of strange faces, after a second I lock eyes with Silk she is pointing at her grin and I realise I am scowling, my natural expression.

"you're a victor" I whisper to myself, the microphone that was pinned to my dress picks up my mumblings and broadcasts them across the country, the audience laugh again, I look up and Caesar is smiling down at me. I return the smile as sincere as I can manage.

"You are indeed a victor Diamond, how do you feel about that?"

"Shocked" I admit "but I'm so proud I've proved myself out there"

"That you did, we were all particularly impressed with how you managed to fight off five separate attacks from the arenas impressive mutts?" five was it really that many.

"I just took them as they came I suppose, one challenge after another." It is only now that I wonder if any other tributes had as many battles with mutts as I did, surely that would make for a much shorter games than the two weeks I was in there.

"Now can I ask you something?" he begins

"you can" I interrupt "ask away" the crowd chuckle and Caesar grins at me.

"Clos?"

"Ah yes brother dearest. What do you fine people want to know" my sarcasm mode switches on, sarcasm is the only defence mechanism I can bring up right now.

"So you were siblings"

"Oh yes" I uncross my legs and lean forward in my chair, looking into the audience and the cameras, "I just wanted him to know the truth you know, before. Boom." The crowd are ecstatic at my poor impression of a cannon, his death must have been so fun for them. Sick. Then again so were my actions.

"What about your mother" Caesar asks me as the crowd begin to aww, do they feel sadness for that woman or is it for me?

"Reunion!" one woman shouts, I find her in the crowd, her skin is so pale its almost white and her green and purple hair has been studded with diamonds, making it look like a grotesque fish was resting on her head. The rest of the crowd cheer at her comment, they agree, why would I ever want to meet that woman, who abandoned me to a life of near poverty raising her spoilt brat of a son instead.

I shrug my shoulders, "who knows what could happen" I reply "but Father won't be happy"

The crowd chuckle again even though I wasn't being funny.

"Would you like to rewatch your games then Diamond?" Caesar asks it's a rhetorical question of course.

"I can't wait" I say plastering a grin on my face "I'll get to see my glory on the big screen"

The crowds applause drowns out the beginning of the video but they are all too excited to watch themselves so they soon quieten down. I do have a morbid curiosity into the fates of my competition no matter how terrifying these next two hours will be so let myself become engrossed in the action, distance myself from the reality.

First the reapings are shown, mine and Clos' first, Clos volunteers for another boy and I am called up, I'm shocked as to how young I look, how healthy I must have been back then despite how thin I was before the capitol fattened me up. As I declare my intent to win and wink at Clos, I remember the moment; I hadn't even planned on telling him the truth back then, no less telling him it as I killed him. How times change. The rest of the tributes are reaped and I try to remember which of them I killed, there's Ryker from two but I think technically he was Omri's, that whole fight still confuses me, did I kill that girl from five or was it the one from eight. I simply can't remember.

Omri Grain's face I will never forget, he was only thirteen wearing thin ragged clothes and looking like he'd never had a decent meal in his life, I keep my face emotionless but inside I morn him, it was self defence him or me. The best woman won. Next come the parade, interviews and the scores, I can't even remember what I showed the gamemakers but apparently I got a nine, like that matters now.

The games begin now and I prepare myself for the bloodbath, distance yourself I order in my mind. I look down again at Silk who is nodding approvingly of my expressions I assume. The screen shows me flip Clos the finger and I find myself naturally smiling when I see the look he gave me in the clarity of the big screen.

The cannon sounds and I watch each of my kills in a clarity that I lacked in the arena where every move was an instinct, a blur of action and fear. First come the two no three tributes from the Cornucopia, I watch myself slice a boys thought the blood splashes my clean shirt. I turn and run with my rucksack killing two girls before I run off, the camera stays on me for a while as I run, but it's not very interesting so we watch the rest of the bloodbath, every kill. Every splash of blood.

I must have zoned out for a few minutes as the next image I am fully aware of is two boys being attacked by the same alligator mutts that kept coming after me, this gives me some piece of mind, I was being paranoid obviously. The mutts went after everyone. The two boys die and a number of mutts then come from nowhere catching the girl from four unaware as she guards the career camp, they kill her and vanish.

I watch myself now, fighting off my first mutt that same evening, I am stronger than the girl from four, faster. I kill it off and collapse from exhaustion. Despite trying to distance myself I will never forget that moment I was sure I was dead. When I woke up the next morning, I was beyond relived.

The video shows two girls teaming up, before one kills the other, then I watch as the careers find Omri and the kid he is with, Omri kills the girl from two and injures Clos. Clos collapses onto the ground and the other careers abandon him and Ryker chases the boy from ten away, I would have killed him there and then but I suppose Ryker was just playing along for the show in letting him live till they could showdown later.

Later doesn't take long to come, after watching myself take down two more mutts from half way across the swamp, in what I must admit was quite an impressive move. Ryker has found the boy from ten and destroys him slowly and painfully. Just as I would later to the girl with the stick, that moment comes now. I watch myself perk up at the promise of a prize and gather my stuff before beginning to move. I reach more mutts and kill them off though with two of my few remaining throwing knives and continue to move. I remember the next moment clearly, the sound of the girl falling from the tree indicating her position to me, a stupid move on her part. I begin to move slowly and carefully towards her, when a long parachute drops. I chuckle at the notion that the stupid girl could have defended herself from me with that pole they sent her.

The camera shows me taunting her for a moment before she taps me with her ridiculous stick, I'm making a show for the audience and the ones in the studio now are laughing along. I grin at my comments and try to act more relaxed as I watch myself pin the girl down begin to slice at her face, the girl is screaming and wiggling trying to get free.

"Why" she wept but I continued to cut her her teasing her about the nature of the show, I focus my eyes on Silk who is staring at me her smile still plastered on her face. Reliving this moment is harder than I thought it would be. I force the vomit back down, calm, focus, distance.

Then the camera cuts and the girl is dead, I kick her body as I gain my sword, what? What about the pill, my yelling at the sky. They cut it out, why? I wipe the emotion from my face again. I must ask Silk later what happened there, one we are away from the Capitol.

I'm getting restless now, as I watch more damn mutts attack Clos who kills them but injures himself making him even weaker. The mutts then separate Omri and his ally, the kid from eleven I think he soon dies from the boy from fours spear, then the boy from four fights Omri over night and finally dies. At his death I notice Silk looking sad for a moment, what did she care about him? Just another stupid career boy.

Then comes my fight with Clos this is the moment the audience have been dying to re-live to see my emotions. See how I handle it now. I'm going to have to go along with it I realise, bringing my face into a more sadistic feeling smile. As I watch us fight with the swords from this removed position I see all my mistakes all of his, it's like I'm back home watching the rich kids training through the fence, memorising every move, every mistake. But Clos was weak, I knew it then and it's obvious now. I slice into his stomach and he throws himself towards me in a last attempt to knock me down. Obviously it didn't work and now comes my story, the audience are perched on the ends of their seats and so am I. I practically hold my breath through the entire tale; the editing and music create much more drama than I felt at the time telling a dead boy the truth.

By the end of my story half the audience seem to be in tears, the film shows his cannon sounding and my rant into the sky aimed at my mother. I've kept that secret my whole life and now I suppose we'll have to meet, the capitol wants it, the perfect ending to the sad tale of the abandoned daughter. She has no other children now thanks to me, she'll hate me though, I try to decide if I care. I don't.

The show continues though and the feast comes along quickly the one girl runs out stupidly early and dies, then I fight Ryker and I wince as his blade slices my breast my hand instinctively reaching to my repaired flesh. I'm still so confused about that surgery, why change me, what would be the point, I'm just going home, till the tour at least. I watch the screen again and let out a theatrical sigh when for a second time the action of somebody else kills my opponent. This time though the audience sees everything I did and cheer as he is defeated by Omri moments before he delivers a fatal blow to me.

It hits me that I killed the boy who saved my life, I'd never put the two together until I watch it on screen. Of course it was obvious, there were only three of us left. I still killed him though. My confused morals start to irritate me as I watch myself wake up and eventually Omri is chased to me by various mutts. I kill him. Boom the end. I can go home now right?

The crowd are on their feet now cheering and clapping and chanting my name. I stand up as directed, grin and take a few little bows. From the corner of the stage the door opens and our president emerges from the side of the stage to thunderous applause, beside him walks a small boy carrying a crown on a cushion. My crown.

The crowd silences and he begins to speak, thanking them for their support of the games, he then thanks the districts for their fine tributes in this thrilling games finally he congratulates me on my victory. He then turns to me and smiles, walking towards me coming so close I can smell the rose on his jacket.

"Our surgeons did a fine job on your injury miss Gray" he says, the rose smell is too strong for the rose to be natural I decide.

"They did sir, thank you" I reply.

"I'm sure you won't mind a few personal engagements in the capitol over the next year"

"Of course not sir, I'd be honoured"

"Good girl, we'll be in touch" he steps away allowing me to finally breathe, Silk has come onto the stage now and holds my hand in the air as the President departs. The cameras shut down and the crowd begins to disperse. I guess my moment is over.

"What did he say?" Silk whispers in my ear.

"Something about some engagements in the capitol, over the next year. I just agreed with him, he is the president after all"

"Too young," she mumbles "too young"

Too young for what I wonder.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I'm working on three more hunger games stories atm, one is my other deleted story which will be back, another will be a companion fic to this one, exploring the lives of the dead tributes before the reaping and the last one which will probably take the longest as its still muddled in my head is a fic for the 71****st**** hunger games (the one with the maces) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this story and I hope you'll give the others a read. **

**(to be continued, maybe, I'll see)**


End file.
